


Flowers Will Blom Without a Pillar (Formerly Winter's Tale)

by Antoinette



Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antoinette/pseuds/Antoinette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The loss of the Pillar plunged Cephiro from an eternal spring into eternal winter. With the Pillar gone, the once beautiful country became a desolate wasteland ridden with monsters. Would there be hope for Cephiro's people? Would the tragedy of the Pillar happen again? Would spring be there again? Based on the manga with some bits from the anime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cephiro Lost a Pillar, I lost a Brother

Disclaimer: I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth.

Author's note:

I would like to take this opportunity to thank my fellow authors  **Keren Oliviero, Shinomu and Ascella Star**  for their wise and valuable opinions and encouragement without their help, I dread how my story would have turned out.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1

I lost a brother

"Zagato, Zagato, big brother!" A raven haired toddler in sleeping clothes came running down the corridors into said big brother's room, calling out to a solemn looking older boy with long raven hair. Hearing the call, he immediately tore his eyes away from the books scattered on his desk to look into the clear azure eyes of his younger brother. The solemn face with delicate features lit up with an indulgent smile.

"Oh here you are running around to disturb me again, my Lantis of the skies. You have had another nightmare? " teased the young Zagato affectionately with their special term of endearment while ruffling Lantis's fine hair. The toddler nodded and clung to Zagato, his young, innocent face wearing a contented smile in his brother's warm and reassuring arms. Zagato tickled little Lantis, who bursted out in peals of childish laughter, making the older boy chuckle and join the laughter.

All of a sudden the warmth dissipated. Little Lantis' smiling face soon contorted with horror as he saw Zagato crumbled into dust in front of his very eyes. Dust to dust, ashes to ashes until there was nothing left of the older boy only dark emptiness, a gaping void... in Lantis heart.

"ZAGATO!" The dashingly handsome, tall, strong and well built young man with short silky raven hair gasped and woke up with a jolt on his bed. Lantis touched his face, which was wet with tears. He found himself fighting down lumps in his throat and the bitter brine welling up to his eyes to no avail, and couldn't help but keep weeping.

That vision was no mere nightmare, for the reality is his older brother did indeed crumble to dust along with his true love Princess Emeraude. Lantis sobbed and sobbed as he knew Zagato would no longer smile at him. Those warm, gentle amethyst eyes and the hauntingly beautiful face would only exist in his memories. Not an atom of his brother was left; there was no grave, no body, no funeral, no memento for Lantis to keep as a reminder of his one and only elder brother.

How long shall this go on? There was no way for this grief to end. Eagle Vision, his now best friend, have been most helpful and supportive and Lantis was glad that Eagle have always been there for him, but still...

Lantis thought of his native country, Cephiro again. Once life had been idyllic, it had always been Spring for him, as if his life was as perfect as the country itself. No storms, no catastrophes, it seemed nothing could ever go wrong. It had not been up to him to question the Pillar System then, when he knew no cares, no sorrows, only bliss. He had been a most cheerful child with a sunny disposition. He was told his eyes reflected the perfect cerulean skies of Cephiro hence the nickname "Lantis of the skies".

Coming from one of the most prominent noble families of Cephiro and being the baby of the family, Lantis was simply doted on by his loving parents and his older brother, whom he held as the dearest person to him. Once, his younger self thought they would always be inseparable.

Notwithstanding any faults Zagato had, there was no denial that he was a good elder brother, and there was no way Lantis could expect more. The brothers had loads of happy memories together. Sibling rivalry had never got in the way of their close relationship. When the younger, azure eyed Lantis got more attention from their parents, no jealousy was seen from young Zagato, who nonetheless adored his younger brother. When Master Mage Clef showered Lantis with praises, telling that his power and skills could rival his elder brother's, Zagato would only tell Lantis happily how proud he was of his little brother. As far as Lantis remembered, Zagato, his older brother had always looked out for him and stayed by him through everything...illnesses, injuries and scrapes.

Then there was this little game the brother enjoyed even when they became grown men and were assigned the positions of Kail and Sol, the most powerful men of Cephiro next to Master Mage Clef. When Lantis slacked off in the trees, he chose the same spot so Zagato would catch him during his daily strolls in the royal gardens. Just for the sake of making Zagato raise his eyebrows and exclaim with mock exasperation. "How could you be always taking naps being the Captain of the Guards and being the only magic swordsman in Cephiro?"

They were so close to each other that they were more than brothers, they were best friends. Despite the fact Zagato was the first born, he'd never regarded himself as the superior or more important of the two. Zagato respected his younger brother as equal to him in terms of everything, power, strength and intelligence, and never hesitated to confide in Lantis or even turn to him for advice and opinions. Lantis was told all the time that his heart's as good as gold and pure like the skies.

But these days were no more. Life would never be the same. Eagle Vision, Geo Metro and Zazu Torque were ever so nice to him and Lantis appreciated their company a lot, but he missed his brother and his home country terribly. This sorrow plunged his heart to perpetual winter, despite the best efforts of Eagle to cheer him up. Lantis couldn't help feeling as gloomy and dismal as a cold, damp winter's day, bleak, grey and icy, his heart like a still lake frozen over because of the loss of his elder brother.

Suddenly, a familiar deep, melodious voice came to his mind: "Lantis, after my death, don't mourn for me, for I am not important enough for you to mourn. Don't waste time grieving for this worthless brother. Lantis, promise me, do move on quickly... and don't even think about revenge, for death is the price I must pay for my transgressions. I wish that you could be free to follow your hearts true desire without having to go through what I am going through. I wish you to be at peace and may you live and prosper with the happiness I never had in a truly beautiful land".

'Zagato?" gasped Lantis. Lantis looked around then he kicked himself for such a naive thought, how could the dead ever come back? Must be his mind playing tricks on him with the last memory he had of his brother.

"Be free." One of the last words his brother said to him on the fateful night the brothers were separated forever echoed in his mind. The same thing his brother wished for his beloved Princess Emeraude.

Lantis closed his eyes, the images of his ruined, devastated brother coming to his mind. Under the facade of the ruthless traitor of Cephiro, described by the rumors that reached Autozam toLantis' ears, hid a suffering heart torn by guilt for harboring a forbidden love and the despair of having to make the choice of either his love, or his duties and country. Zagato had been a noble and caring High Priest, well loved and looked up to by the people of Cephiro, the very people who he dedicated himself to serve and protect. He assisted the Princess to pray for the peace and stability of Cephiro and the welfare of the inhabitants with all his heart, Lantis could recall the late High Priest worked tirelessly to ensure the prosperity of everyone in Cephiro and loved nothing more than to see everyone happy and content...particularly the Princess...to the point that he hardly ever thought about his own happiness. He had deeply loved Cephiro and its ruler and Pillar Princess Emeraude. But ultimately he was forced to choose either one or the other as the natural consequence of how the country runs. Given the choice, Zagato would not want to turn himself against his own country, he would not want to harm others. Lantis could only watch helplessly as his own flesh and blood was crushed by the weight of sin (is that really a sin?) of falling in love with the Pillar of Cephiro and falling into the spiral of despair, not just because he could not be happy with her...but because Princess Emeraude would choose the fate of assisted suicide at the hands of the Magic Knights!

It was enough to Zagato that his love could not bloom, Lantis knew Zagato had attempted all he could to bottle it up like Princess Emeraude, knowing she was as unattainable to him like a goddess to a mortal in terms of the laws of Cephiro and that love would destroy the country. Their love would be against every law in the land. Zagato was fighting a constant mental battle between love and reason just like Princess Emeraude did. And for a long time his older brother was content simply by working alongside the princess, even if he could not have her, he was contented to just stay by her side, to help her pray and protect her. Simply the sight of Princess Emeraude being there, just being her, would suffice for Zagato to feel warm and blissful. To Zagato, being in the presence of Princess Emeraude is paradise in itself.

But soon Princess Emeraude's conscience gnawed at Princess Emeraude herself so much that she would consider fulfilling the legend. By loving Zagato back as he loved her, she would rather choose an assisted suicide by fulfilling the legend of the magic knights than allowing herself to neglect her role as Pillar of Cephiro, even when it became an unbearable burden on her.

The knowledge that Princess Emeraude would choose to die was the final blow to Zagato, shattering his heart into a million pieces like a sledge hammer to a beautiful sculpture of fine crystal... Zagato, his elder brother, was indeed as captivatingly beautiful as a work of art. The was an unearthly and mysterious charm about him with his graceful form, his elegant poise, his flawlessly exquisite face, and his ethereal amethyst eyes.

Zagato, as the High Priest, prayed and prayed, tried again and again to convince himself that the love he felt for the Pillar was just an infatuation... that he must be rational... he must give up his love and put his duties ahead of his heart. But who could ever? If even someone as strong willed as Princess Emeraude could not succeed in putting her love out of her mind how could one expect his brother to do so?

Cephiro fell into ruins not because of Zagato. As powerful and well versed as he was, he did not have the power or will to destroy Cephiro just by himself. The fate and well being of the country lied solely on the Pillar's hands. The Pillar could pray no matter where she was, no matter what obstacles she faced. Cephiro was crumbling because Princess Emeraude loved Zagato and couldn't devote all of her heart and soul and mind to Cephiro... even when she locked herself up in the water dungeon and tried all she could to forget about Zagato, she could only make a pretense to do so outwardly but inside her heart...she loved Zagato too much that no matter how much she forced herself to stop loving Zagato, she simply could not do anything about her feelings. And for that, Princess Emeraude paid the ultimate price with her life.

Lantis thought painfully how that was NOT fair, not fair...why must someone have the weight of the world on her shoulders and ALONE? Falling in love...that alone was the sin that ruined and caused the destruction of both his brother and Princess Emeraude. The Pillar System caused immense suffering towards these two beautiful and good natured people who were both very dear to him. Lantis could feel the suffering they went through, the guilt and sorrow they both bore was so immense that Death was the only way out for them, and ironically the only way for their love to bloom. But why? Why is falling in love a crime? What evil they committed except making the mistake of falling for each other? Yes, the Pillar could not fall in love as she must devote all her waking moments to pray for Cephiro, the High Priest was to assist her in her prayers, and their relationship was not to go further than that.

The act of falling for each other might be regarded as inappropriate, unlawful and neglectful of their duties by the majority... but love is blind, and when love comes, who could resist? Who got the right to judge if that was a mistake anyway? Who is to say who shall not fall in love with whom?

Despair is capable of turning perfectly good, moral, upright and just people into outright villains. Lantis read this from many stories and romances, but one thing he would not know was that was happening to his own brother before his very eyes. Once a person succumbed to it, there was no going back. His brother literally fell off the edge and Lantis was powerless to prevent it. Under that facade of ruthlessness, Lantis knew the destruction of his country pained Zagato's heart as much as Princess Emeraude's. Not to mention on top of that he was forever burdened with the sin and ignominy of a traitor not because of any desire of power, not because of greed, not because he wanted to rule but because he was hopelessly in love with the Pillar of Cephiro.

And even then Zagato never wanted Princess Emeraude for himself... Zagato's only motivation to turn against his country that he loved and served with all his heart and positioned himself against the Magic Knights was to save Princess Emeraude's life because she was going to commit assisted suicide! The utmost desire in his heart was to save her life and relieve the unhappy Princess from her burdens as the Pillar, he wanted to see her smile more than anyone else. Even when he was fully aware that he would be branded as evil and an unforgivable sinner, even when he knew this love was doomed to end in tragedy from the beginning, he still chose to follow his heart and would fearlessly bear the consequences for it.

However, even in his deep anguish, Zagato still had Lantis' best interest at heart and refused to let his good, pure, honourable younger brother to be involved with his sin and shame as the brother of a traitor who violated all the laws of Cephiro and his duties. Zagato then beseeched the unwilling Lantis to leave Cephiro, even if it meant being cut off from the only person who he could turn to when he needed him the most...the only one who would care for Zagato as a person, like any other human, not just as the High Priest on a pedestal.

The thought of having to choose between the LIFE of your beloved or your country when one could not exist unless the other ceases to exist... Lantis shuddered to think what would he do if he was Zagato? Lantis wasn't sure which one he could choose either and it was fortunate he did not have to know, thus on this ground, he resolved firmly never to judge his brother's actions.

Why, why did Zagato and Princess Emeraude had to face this decision, it was way disproportionate, out of order! Yes, it was true Zagato and Princess Emeraude had broken out of their professional relationship as Pillar and High priest, as Master and Subordinate, that was what Lantis was disappointed in them and even Zagato himself said he had been a big fool. But Lantis had never had the experience Zagato had, he never felt what Zagato felt, so he felt he should refrain from judging his brother. There were, of course, no shortage of lovely women lusting after the tall, dark and handsome Lantis with piercing blue eyes but he just did not feel anything for them, for they were just not what he was looking for.

Zagato and Princess Emeraude loved each other and each other only, so besides the issue of not being professional, what vile, immoral thing they committed to deserve THIS? The reason why they had to suffer so much was… the natural consequence of the Pillar System! It dawned on Lantis' mind, the question is NOT whether Zagato was right or wrong in choosing his beloved over Cephiro or whether Princess Emeraude should choose Zagato or Cephiro, they shouldn't even have to face this choice in the FIRST PLACE!

It pained Lantis further that if they lived in another place, another time, that love would be allowed to bloom and would never be regarded as a sin. It was so obvious they were meant for each other. Their love would even be celebrated. The fault does not lie in Zagato or Princess Emeraude, it lies in that wretched Pillar System!

His brother did not have to fall from Grace and lose his life, Princess Emeraude didn't have to feel so bad that she choose assisted suicide by summoning the Magic Knights! Their love would be perfectly legitimate! That unfair Pillar System!

Yet one thing Lantis could understand in Zagato was how comforting was to at least still see your beloved alive and safe and well. Not being able to see that person is just...too much to bear. Lantis found himself fighting down another lump in his throat...

It is so silly of him to think so but Lantis would give everything and do anything if he could see his brother again. The dead would not come back, no... but Lantis knew there is something he could do for his brother and Princess Emeraude other than grieving for them.

The eyes opened again and a new determination shone in the azure depths. "Be free... and be at peace. Zagato maybe the peace you thought of is to sit back in a foreign country and live in what they call peace and quiet and forget all about you but, no, I won't be at peace with that. I am free to make a decision I won't regret. I don't know if you could see me, but I don't care even if you turn up now and tell me you don't like it. Let them call me a traitor's brother, and so let them think all they want to think, I am not going to give a thought to them! I am going back to Cephiro and eliminate the Pillar System and the Legend of the Magic Knights once and for all so no one will suffer what you and Princess Emeraude suffered! That is the way I would find peace. That is my freedom, this is what my heart wishes for above all else, a wish that I would not relinquish under any circumstances. I will follow my heart like you no matter what price I have to pay! Even if it means my life!"

Lantis drew his sword and summoned his spirit horse to get him back to Cephiro.

 


	2. Chapter 2: Return of the Wandering Knight

Upon his return to Cephiro, Lantis was relieved to know that the tragic, shocking truth regarding High Priest Zagato and Princess Emeraude had been revealed to the inhabitants of Cephiro. The rash actions Zagato displayed during his desperate struggle to save Princess Emeraude had inevitably tarnished his reputation, as no one could expect the once caring and gentle High Priest could have such a change in attitude. But since his motives were made known to everyone, the late High Priest was more seen and sympathized as a most tragic figure who by his own conscious will, gave up everything to save the life of his beloved, including his reputation and ultimately his life. Besides traitor though Zagato was, all the civilians of Cephiro could testify the fact Zagato and his minions never actively went after the lives of people other than the Magic Knights, not even Alcyone. Clef told Lantis that even Alcyone was obsessed with carrying Zagato's orders, Alcyone had refused to hurt Clef and people other than the Magic Knights. When Cephiro started to fall apart after the loss of its pillar, Zagato's former minions Ascot, the gorgeous Caldina from Chizeta and Lafarga joined forces with Master Mage Clef to evacuate the civilians.

High Priest Zagato's death was mourned as deeply as that of Princess Emeraude, and no one thought of Lantis as a brother of a traitor, what Zagato feared for Lantis did not materialize in the end. But that relief did not last long, for his best friend Eagle Vision of Autozam started a plan to invade the now vulnerable Cephiro, hoping to claim the position of the Pillar and take over Cephiro so as to solve the problem of the air pollution in Autozam and a road to Cephiro was created by Eagle's formidable will power. Since Lantis spent some time there, some thought of Lantis as a spy for Autozam, especially Lafarga, who took Lantis' position as Captain of the guards after he left Cephiro.

But that was of no significance to Lantis for it was more important to figure out a way to stop Eagle from condemning himself to that miserable life as a Pillar, a life where he could never think for himself, no...Lantis had enough of losing people dear to him, his elder brother and Princess Emeraude were lost to him forever and he didn't want to go through all that grief again, he couldn't lose Eagle...he even felt resentful towards Eagle...how could he do something so reckless? For goodness sake, Eagle Vision of Autozam should know perfectly the price to pay to get Cephiro! Since Lantis confided everything to him...his cherished brother Zagato, Princess Emeraude and that Pillar system that required a person to sacrifice his or her happiness and free will to become a life support machine and defense system for the country. After Zagato passed away, Eagle was his best friend and brother in all but blood. Did Eagle think about how much it hurts him to see him doing this? Is Eagle out of his mind? Does Eagle not know that once he becomes the Pillar, he will be ALONE as an island? He will not be allowed to love, will not be allowed to have friends and family and not allowed to think about anything other than Cephiro?

Although Lantis had been informed about Zagato and Princess Emeraude's demise and the circumstances leading to it, listening to Clef's firsthand account of the deaths of the lovers made the whole story more heartrending... Lantis felt like a leaden clamp was tightening on his heart as he sat through Clef's retelling. His brother had remained true to his heart, fighting to protect the princess till his very last breath and was annihilated by the Magic Knights in a combination attack. The Magic Knights, no more than innocent children themselves, who thought and were told they were fighting in the name of justice...then Princess Emeraude who finally got her last selfish wish by joining Zagato in the afterlife. But not before caving into the grief and rage that naturally came after the loss of her one true love.

Clef told Lantis all the details, how sweet, gentle, innocent Princess Emeraude, the very personification of love, goodness and beauty, who decided to die rather than allowing herself to be unfaithful to her duties as the pillar, finally got weary of her lifetime of caring only for others and never for herself. Losing Zagato was the last straw to her, that ultimate blow that shattered her benevolent and selfless attitude lead to her forsaking all her duties as the Pillar and ruler of Cephiro.

The harrowing narration assaulted Lantis' heart more and more relentlessly as he heard how Princess Emeraude reached her own breaking point after Zagato was vanquished at the hands of the Magic Knight in his futile attempts to save her life. And in the end the desires she held and fought so hard to suppress surfaced, she could stand no more, she could no longer hold back. Princess Emeraude screamed, called out to Zagato and dissolved in tears…with each tear shed, Princess Emeraude's firm resolve to die for her country ebbed away, all that unyielding will power to hold back her own wishes dissipated.

The desires she held as a human woman who wished nothing more than to live with and for her love soon manifested to turn Princess Emeraude into her adult form, a form which was more ravishingly beautiful than ever, crowned with the same wealth of long silken golden tresses that shone like the sun, the same alabaster complexion, lips red as a rose petal, the dainty, petite girl blossomed into a tall, willowy lady, graceful and regal, stunning like a goddess, a goddess of vengeance, as mild and gentle as she was in her child form, that adult form was the complete opposite... unfeeling, heartless and murderous, the once soft, soulful and kind emerald eyes held a deadly, steely glint. In that form, she could only think of Zagato and herself, all that sense of duty and saving the world was thrust aside like old, dirty, worn clothes. All she could feel was resentment and hatred, resentment towards the world where she was forced to forgo her own will, freedom and happiness to keep it going and intense hatred towards the Magic Knights who killed her one true love.

In one single burst of power, she created her own rune god and destroyed the very castle where she imprisoned herself and lashed out onto the Magic Knights in a fit of unstoppable rampage of revenge, and in her all-consuming rage Princess Emeraude would have even turned herself against her country she protected with her life by praying for the complete destruction of it. Unlike Zagato, who in essence was no more than a high ranked subordinate, Zagato appeared to be apathetic to the fate of Cephiro after his fall from grace but he absolutely got no say in whether the country survives or dies even if he cared. Princess Emeraude was the Ruler in her own right. She was the one who was fully capable of destroying Cephiro if she wanted to and decided to. That was why the rune gods must be revived in the first place as the knights would be powerless to fight her. Cephiro was saved from total destruction at the nick of time only by Princess Emeraude's former good self appearing to the knights very briefly before she got totally lost to beg them to kill her. If Princess Emeraude did not hang on to her former self for the brief instant... Clef told Lantis gravely, he would not even have a Cephiro to return to, all the people Lantis used to know would be lost to him in that mindless wrath.

Lantis' determination only increased further upon hearing the tale. He felt it was hardly surprising to hear what happened to Princess Emeraude after having a lifetime that lasted for centuries of living only for others, thinking only for others and having everyone else's lives depending on her and never being allowed to find her own happiness and fulfillment. With the weight of the possible destruction of the country falling upon her shoulders, imagine the grueling strain on the poor soul of the unfortunate maiden. Anyone would have gone depressed and insane; it was too impressive that she lasted so long in that miserable life of hers, fettered to the fate of her country, not able to be an individual who have emotions, who cries, who laughs, who loves. She lived solely as a life support machine and defense system for all the lives in Cephiro while still having a conscious, free will.

Although Lantis knew Cephiro would be changed with Princess Emeraude's demise, he was still in for a nasty shock at the crumbling, jagged, desolate wasteland that his once beautiful, vibrant home country degenerated into. The volcanoes, floating mountains, the deep blue seas, the forests teeming with life were no more. The formerly cerulean skies were dark stormy grey, the same skies were lit up ominously every so often by lightning that striked down like thousands of merciless swords. The land was dying... the grounds were disappearing into the encroaching darkness, the only inhabitable area was a massive crystal castle held together by the will power of many mages working together, headed by Master Mage Clef.

As Lantis was surveying the land, mixed feelings came to his heart. What could he do about the situation? The land could not save itself unless a new Pillar was found as far as everyone knows, as far as he knows, but if the country has to save itself by condemning another person to that ostensibly prestigious, but wretched existence as the Pillar again, he wouldn't allow this to take place.

Lantis felt that if there was a way for flowers to bloom without the Pillar, for the land to be beautiful without a Pillar, wouldn't there be a way out for the land without getting a new Pillar? Have the people depended too much on one person's power and will to maintain the world? The land should belong to everyone who lives in it, right? The Pillar System should cease to exist! Could the people not work together to maintain the country, like how they worked to maintain the castle? Why depend only on one person? Had the tragedy of Zagato and Emeraude not make them learn? He remembered hearing about a road to the Pillar somewhere in Cephiro before, his quest was to find it and destroy it before Eagle could lay hands on it so no one could become the Pillar... No, there is no way he would allow the tragedy that happened to Zagato and Princess Emeraude to repeat itself, he would not even wish this fate to fall on his worst enemy, figuratively speaking. Lantis was determined; the very last victims to suffer under the Pillar system would be Zagato and Princess Emeraude, regardless of the consequences to the land. He must see this happen. Saying his mission was difficult was an understatement, his path was strewn with multitudes of obstacles, with the barren mountains crumbling and dropping rocks on top of him, the ground breaking asunder and forming chasms beneath his feet, withered dead trees collapsing in front of him, even if Lantis took to the air with his trusted spirit horse, it took constant vigilance AND also his superb power shields not to get electrocuted by lightning. It was no wonder that no one dared to venture out of this last stronghold except Lantis, the only Magic Swordsman of Cephiro. Lantis had to keep using his spells to keep himself safe. If he did not learn so much magic and combat skills from his prestigious education with Master Mage Clef, he would have expired and joined his brother and Princess Emeraude on the first step out of the castle...not that he was scared of death anyway...he was prepared to give his life...he would prefer to have something to live for and die accomplishing it, like his brother who decided to follow his heart and paid the price. Lantis was not looking for a long uneventful life with no goal, no dreams, no wishes. But he could not die before realizing his goal, he had a cause he would not waver from, even on the pain of death...his will was adamant...the Pillar System must be demolished, nothing could stop him, no one could stop him...at that point, Lantis realised he was more like Zagato's than he thought...with his all set on destroying the Pillar System, just like Zagato's heart was all set on the same goal and also to save the life of Princess Emeraude. They didn't just look alike (save for the different clothing choices and hairstyles), they didn't just sound alike... their spirits were alike. Even Zagato was dead and gone, Lantis felt the bond between the brothers had never been stronger, for now, they both had a wish they would never relinquish, a wish they held more significant than anything else, a crusade they would strive to win at all cost and if not to win, was prepared to die trying.

Lantis was not someone who would preen in front of mirrors, but when he had the chance to look into a reflective surface, he was astonished as to how much he changed... after all those misfortunes that befell him after another. First of all losing his cherished elder brother and Princess, seeing Cephiro disintegrating, betrayal by his best friend Eagle Vision of Autozam, and finally isolating himself from everyone else because of the suspicion around him...it was impossible not to feel dark and bleak..and the state of his heart was revealed in his appearance... he looked so distant, detached, expressionless, his azure eyes like two frozen lakes, coupled with his black armor decorated with pale blue gems. He even heard people describing that he was like an ice sculpture, or like a Winter's night. The once cheerful, carefree, friendly boy was long gone... just like the verdant, lush beauty of Cephiro. Lantis nearly laughed to himself mirthlessly when he saw his reflection, suppose his younger self went on time travel to see the man he now become, his younger self would not have recognized this impassive, austere man.

However, little did Lantis know, the coldest, darkest winter's night would soon be replaced by a bright, warm spring morning. The beauty of the land would be restored without condemning another person to the miserable existence as the Pillar. Because a ray of light has arrived from the other world, accompanied by a soft breeze and a crystal sea. This ray of light would penetrate his shell of ice and fill him with warmth, love and beauty again.


	3. Never Judge a Book By Its Cover

Chapter 3: Never Judge a Book by its Cover

Hikaru, Umi and Fuu shared a long waited moment on their own in the bedroom provided for them in the crystal castle of Cephiro. Their first epic journey to Cephiro left them with more questions than answers. They then arranged to meet on the observation deck on Tokyo Tower, after spending days in bouts of depression and guilt as a result of putting to death High Priest Zagato and Princess Emeraude.

But in the middle of their rendezvous, just as they shared their mutual wish to return to Cephiro so as to be able to do something for the planet so dear to Princess Emeraude, the floor of the observation deck suddenly gave way and they found themselves in Cephiro for the second time. They were plummeting to the ground and would have fallen to their deaths if Fyula, Clef's flying fish did not turn up to intercept their fall. Fyula took them to the crystal castle, the last stronghold and inhabitable area left on the crumbling Cephiro...

The first day back in Cephiro again had been one of the most action packed days in their lives. In the short span of a day, they had seen Master Mage Clef and to their joy, all the people they crossed paths with, such as Ascot, Caldina and Larfarga and Ferio, who turned out to be none other than Pricess Emeraude's brother, and Prince of Cephiro.

They also battled the fleet of the invading country Autozam and had their fight interrupted by a gallant but formidable looking knight, clad in imposing looking black armour decorated with aquamarine gems. Riding a midnight black steed and wielding a laser sword as his weapon, Kail Lantis, the only Magic Swordsman of Cephiro could easily make heads turn, so striking that he would make all the famous film stars on earth look ordinary by comparison.

"So, you are the Magic Knights?"

His deep, powerful voice sounded very familiar. At first they could not put a face to that familiar voice, it was when Larfarga introduced him as the younger brother of High Priest Zagato... their one time enemy. Lantis bore a strong resemblance to the man who had been after the girls' lives relentlessly, the man whose face was as exquisite and pensive like a classical Greek statue and his form as graceful as one. He was elegantly clad in dark and ominous looking armour and robes. The one who they assumed not long ago was that type of Big Bad Guy they encountered very often in role playing games, clad head to toe in black, as malicious as they are attractive, a power hungry usurping tyrant who they believed that was all set to depose of the good ruler, Princess Emeraude and conquer the world.

Back then, their young innocent minds believed with no questions that they must obliterate this individual mercilessly. Then it turned out that what they believed was the truth could not be further away... Although their encounter lasted only for minutes, with very few words exchanged, that encounter taught them the hard, hard way dark does not necessary mean evil and most importantly, never judge a book by its cover. This is a lesson the girls could never forget.

After that confrontation, the girls were no longer the same naive girls who viewed things in a simplistic way, they learned to become mature young women who are aware there are many sides to everything they see, that confrontation would change their perspectives and the way they treat people who happened to fight against them, forever.

"So, why don't you tell me why Princess Emeraude had to pray for Cephiro?"

"Being the Pillar of Cephiro, Princess Emeraude exists only to pray for the stability and wellbeing of Cephiro, she has no freedom, so why must her be imprisoned to this fate eternally?"

"Em...Emeraude, I wish you will get your freedom.." and with that, Zagato's magnificent, jeweled headpiece was smitten into smithereens and blown away, the man's corporeal body soon following the same fate. He went out with a sad, wistful smile as the knights' combination attack annihilated his mashin and himself.

"Zagato...I am yours and yours only..." Princess Emeraude was for once truly happy as the combined forces of Rayearth, Selece and Windam ended her life, fulfilling her last and only selfish wish namely, her final release from her burdens.

The girls could hear the deep, resonant voice of the late High Priest echoing in their heads and then the angelically soft, musical voice of the late princess thanking them for finally releasing her from her fettered life where she was not allowed to think of her own happiness for even one second. It seemed only yesterday they witnessed the deaths of the star crossed lovers... There was never anything more beautiful and tragic. The girls' heart would always ache for Zagato and Princess Emeraude, filled with remorse over the loss of these two lives.

Hikaru was the first to break out of their collective musings, she stared down at her hands again as if they were covered in blood.

"Umi, Fuu, isn't' great. Look at the consequences of our actions for getting all carried away thinking we were agents of justice! When we confronted Zagato, we blew him up thinking he had it coming to him without giving a thought to his questions, his true intentions nor did we think that he could be somebody's brother or even beloved! We are the ones who caused Princess Emeraude's grief causing her to get mad at us! Even if she killed us, we deserved it!"

"Hikaru...NO!", Umi, ever protective of Hikaru, immediately hugged Hikaru from behind and held Hikaru's hands in the process to stop her from harming herself like back when they met in Tokyo tower, at the same time Umi voiced her thoughts.

"Yes, we assumed that Zagato was a homicidal psychopath in the sense he was after our lives. But then if we call him ruthless, how about ourselves? Suppose there is a God watching from above, detached from everything, what would this God think? While we see ourselves as heroes fighting for justice, this God could also see us as heartless maniacs no better than Zagato and his gang. For we had hurt people too, especially me, I had very badly injured that lady Alcyone assuming she was a vile witch. AFTER I returned to Tokyo I could not eat or sleep for days, not only for killing Zagato and Emeraude, I have a feeling that the lady Alcyone was already dying from the injuries I inflicted on her, despite what Ascot said. I asked myself again and again, was it justifiable of me to hurt her like that, even I never liked her?" said Umi.

"I attacked Alcyone because I saw her hurting Hikaru... and so I went berserk because all I could think about was to save Hikaru's life and then you know what happened next." Umi clapped a hand to her mouth as though an extremely horrible truth dawned on her. "Look, even if I was trying to save my friend's life, the fact remains Alcyone is a person and if I did it back in Tokyo, I would still be guilty for grievous body harm and at worst, manslaughter, even if I was acting to defend my friend and myself." Umi paused...

"So the same went for Zagato, who saw we are three assassins pointing swords to his beloved Emeraude... So, in order to protect his beloved Emeraude, he pointed his sword at us... and naturally we fought back with both sides desperate to get rid of the other party, reasoning was out of everyone's agenda. Neither of us had any scruples about hurting or killing the other party at that time." Umi sighed. "I wish so much that we could start all over again, if we could really talk to Zagato, Emeraude and Alcyone they wouldn't have died, the loss of these three lives is irreversible...thanks to us...and there is no reset button to this, unlike a role playing game. The damage remains... done. The tragedy took place. " Umi's voice tailed off.

Fuu, who was looking serious and thoughtful, started to put her thoughts into words.

"Miss Umi, Miss Hikaru, you are the kindest, most compassionate people I ever knew and I am so lucky to have known you both. Miss Umi you are very right. It wasn't right of Zagato to start threatening us right away but that doesn't take away our responsibility. We never tried talking to him, like you said. Mindless fighting takes place in stories and in real life, resulting in needless loss of lives. Like Miss Umi rightly said, these losses could have been prevented by reasoning, but while we wish everything would turn out to be ideal... the fact is the world would never be ideal, but we must learn from our mistakes so we can now put things right when we get the chance and work together for a better world, so we would no longer live with any regret."

Umi went on: "Now when I watch a film, read a story, I can no longer judge who is good or who is bad like I did before, for now I see even people who are designated as heroes of a story could also manipulate others, make use of people they know, kill people or hurt people with no remorse... which was just like us on our first time in Cephiro. People labeled as the antagonists are not completely heartless, they might have reasons for opposing the heroes... they might have no choice, the life of a beloved could be at stake, like Zagato, who did what a man would do to save the life of his loved one. Now there was Alcyone, misguided though she was, she thought she was helping the man she was in love with. And Ascot, who wanted to help the person who offered a shelter to him and his friends. Caldina was a hired mercenary and was never malicious, Larfarga was brainwashed and would never mean any harm to us if he was acting under his free will."

Fuu's eyebrows knitted when she heard the names of Zagato's former minions being mentioned.

"You are right, everything that happened taught me that there is no absolute good or evil, everyone has their goals and wishes to fight for and everyone's actions might benefit some people but would be hurtful to others in the end. Miss Umi, now that you mentioned Zagato and his gang... have we missed something? You remember Alcyone, who explicitly said she had no desire to hurt people other than us. Caldina was hired to defeat us and only us. Ascot told you that he would never let his friends harm anyone and now it turns out he and his friends are actively protecting the people. Lafarga did not act out of his free will, and we get to see what a nice, helpful guy he really is.

'From our point of view, Zagato appeared to be ruthless and rash as he wanted to get rid of us desperately because we are the only people who could kill his beloved Princess Emeraude. But we never heard about him or the others with him going on a mindless killing spree to the commoners... or anything close to terrorizing, burning down villages, bullying people and torturing them. If he was truly heartless, he would have went and murdered Ascot, Lafarga and Caldina because they also failed to kill us, but the fact is they are all here alive and well... so Zagato and Alcyone might not be as bad as they appeared to be... we thought of them as 'villains' because they happened to be in conflict of us and the system Cephiro runs. The system that requires Princess Emeraude not only to give up her own happiness and freedom, but also to die to save the country when she, as a human, loved a man more than she loved Cephiro and could no longer give all of her heart and soul and mind to it. What Zagato did was to fight against this system in response to the way it is...because the system is simply cruel and unfair."

Hikaru chimed in "Fuu, what I like most about you is your logical mind. Now if we consider what had actually been taking place, after we killed Zagato, Princess Emeraude was so devastated that she not only wanted to kill us, but turned her anger to Cephiro itself. Princess Emeraude, the loveliest girl, beautiful in and out. She loved everyone and her country very dearly and would give her life to save it. But after Zagato died, she was so sad that the sorrow transformed her into another person. The memory of her in tears, screaming and running after us for the life of Zagato still tears me up to this day. But Emeraude's true nature would not have dreamt of destroying her country nor she could have expected herself to fight us. Before our first trip to Cephiro, I also wouldn't have dreamt that I exploded one person under the assumption we were doing good and then was asked to ran a sword through another. I am thinking if someone as Princess Emeraude would completely lose herself in reaction to the death of her beloved..."

Hikaru's eyes widened, "Did Zagato only became that sinister person we met because he was too heartbroken that the girl he loved was going to die? What if Zagato was actually a very good person too? What if once, he loved Cephiro just like Princess Emeraude did? Maybe he acted that way only because of the circumstances he was in? Maybe he would not want to do these things if he had a choice? Thanks to our thoughtless actions, we would never to know what Zagato really was like...but most likely we killed a good man."

Umi hugged Hikaru. "Yes, I felt the same way too... it was still our fault that we had been so foolish that we never tried to find out about Zagato's motives. You remember Caldina told us Zagato's motives were not what it appeared to be? But we did not ask any questions about what we were doing because we thought we knew what we were doing"

Fuu smiled gently at her friends, "Miss Umi, Miss Hikaru, seeing so much love in you, how you are full of kindness for other people, makes me feel all warm inside. There would never be a reset button to turn back time, but the fact is, we are now back here, we are given the chance to try and put things right. Miss Hikaru, Miss Umi, one important thing we must do is to cherish all lives, not allow any lives to be lost under any circumstances. We must solve the problem with those invading countries, by negotiation, because they might have their own reasons to do that, they might be fighting for their own wishes and goals. We would never do to these people what we did to Zagato, who did not deserve to die. No one deserves to die. And by cherishing lives, I also mean our own. Eager though we are, we are not to get reckless, not to get ourselves in harm's way so as to worry Mr Clef, Miss Presea and our new friends."

Fuu clapped her hands together and gave them a small smile: "To start with we need to get our sleep so we can face everything in the best condition. So, lights out for now, Miss Umi, Miss Hikaru."


	4. Grief, Grudge, Forgiveness and Healing

Hikaru opened her eyes and found herself alone in the big comfy bed.

"Umi, Fuu?"

Hikaru searched the room for her friends but no one was in sight except for Mokona, soundly asleep.

Hikaru was too preoccupied with thoughts to sleep again, which must be the same case with her friends. Healing is going to be a long and arduous process, getting to talk through it no doubt lifted the leaden load on her heart a bit. But the guilt from judging a book by its cover and then seeing two people die in front of them in a row created a trauma in the girls' hearts that wouldn't be healed quick and easy. Now they are given a chance to set things right, yet seeing Cephiro going on a path of destruction upon losing its pillar was no doubt an extremely painful sight.

Hikaru has never been more grateful towards her friends, and they needed one another even more. Umi and Fuu are just as hurt as Hikaru in the light of the recent events, but even when they are obviously very down, they still cared deeply for the red head, even more than they cared for themselves. The fact she was not alone, that there are other people there for her was a great, great blessing to Hikaru.

"Sleep well, Mokona." Hikaru smiled fondly at the soft, fluffy holy creature as she put on her uniform. Since she could not sleep anyway, taking a walk would help.

With only the sound of the footsteps accompanying her, she trekked down the dark corridors and looked out sadly to the storm ridden skies and the desolate relic left of the once beautiful, vibrant country.

"If a new pillar doesn't turn up, this country is going to gradually crumble to the void. It is desperate for a new pillar, but no one knows who or where the new pillar is... But if a new pillar replaces Emeraude, would a day come when the pillar cannot take the strain anymore or falls in love? Would another group of magic knights be summoned?"

The vision of the former Pillar in tears haunted Hikaru again.

"A pillar cannot commit suicide and no one from this country could harm the pillar. I beseech you, Magic Knights, end my life! Please save Cephiro!"

"What if the tragic legend repeats itself? It would be wrong to let what happened to Zagato, Emeraude and us happen again! I wonder if there was once a different Pillar who summoned Magic Knights like us. If after unwillingly completing their tasks they spent their whole lives blaming themselves about the loss of the life they were supposed to save?" Hikaru couldn't bear the thought of it. Tears came to her eyes and she thought about the words Clef told them when they came back.

"Many mages, summoners with supremely strong will powers and I worked together to create this castle to house the inhabitants of Cephiro, who lost their homes after the Pillar disappeared."

"A castle built from will power maintained by many people," Hikaru contemplated this fact..."Just as I got my Umi and Fuu to support me, other people are also helping Clef to maintain this castle. These are the times we must help each other. But if this cannot be a permanent solution... it must another manifestation of the pillar system. Clef and these mages working together only turn the Pillar into a group of people, but the majority of people would not share their responsibility. Maybe they think they don't have the power to and they sit back and leave maintaining the land to a handful of people! If this land is a place where the will determines everything... could we use our wills to change it? Perhaps Zagato in his own extremist way did what he did to force Emeraude and others to think about breaking out of what they are used to believing in? History is full of changes, the world could only get better if people are willing to change! Huh? I heard voices...somewhere...a little girl is crying...lets see if I could be of help..."

A dulcet voice of a little girl, clear like silver bells drifted into the corridors, breaking the sombre, silent surroundings. The girl seemed to be sobbing inconsolably, and a deep, powerful voice of a man appeared to be comforting her.

"What happened?"

"It... it ate everybody..."

Hikaru followed the voices and saw a grand fountain and a lush, verdant garden. A tall, handsome raven haired man wearing a plain black shirt and pants, unadorned save for a small Sapphire brooch on his collar, was on his knees comforting a small, strawberry blonde girl, clad in a pastel colored dress.

'Zagato's younger brother? I saw that cute girl somewhere but where?"

The black clad man, who appeared aloof and icy, really had a kind soul. Seeing Lantis there deepened Hikaru's regret towards the previous mistake she made towards the man's older brother.

"I will wait here, until Lantis finishes talking to the girl. I must give him an apology about killing his big brother, even though he might not want to see me..."

That night was a restless night for many people in the castle...

"Lantis, you must be rational. These girls are just as much of victims of circumstances as your brother was. They had to do what Emeraude asked them to. Zagato was trying to stop them and so they thought they needed to get Zagato out of the way. Emeraude did what she thought was right for everyone but herself... You are not to bear a grudge against them."

Lantis sat by the grand fountain in the center hall of the great big castle, hoping the presence of the pristine, flowing water would somehow cleanse his spirit of a feeling he know should have no place on his mind... grudge.

"Lantis, stop being a fool... Being angry with these Knights won't bring your brother and Princess Emeraude back. Forgive them, don't even think about blaming them..."

If he was asked to give an honest answer, the Magic Knights were the people he least wanted to see. The sight of them very immediately reminded him of the days spent in grief. They dealt the death blow to his brother, thinking they were the warriors of justice, and then they were sent back home after they fulfilled the last request of Emeraude. What would they think? What had been in their minds when his brother, and then Princess Emeraude, died in front of them? Had they felt triumphant and smug upon Zagato's death? Would they mourn the demise of the former Pillar? Lantis acknowledges his brother's actions had been morally ambiguous, in the sense he was been after the lives of 3 young girls and he was not acting in the interests of the majority, only for his own beloved. But then, even if the most selfless Princess Emeraude also chose her lover over Cephiro in the end…

Did these girls know his brother's true motives? Did they know the circumstances that changed a kind, gentle, caring man into a villain? When everyone else went on about how Princess Emeraude suffered, only Lantis saw and knew how the man had felt the same as the woman did deep down. He knew that Zagato's decision to turn against his country in order to protect his true love was made accompanied by deep, deep contrition. He knew how his actions were unforgiveable. He knew how he left everyone down...his conscience would be assailed by relentless rebukes... from his very self... even unto death... perhaps death would be the only hope of redemption to Zagato. Lantis tried to comfort himself by this thought. Still...

Lantis stared at the crystal streams of the fountain.

"Yes, I expected that tragedy would happen. I thought I was above having hard feelings towards them, but it is easier said than done!"

"Don't... don't eat me…" a sobbing little girl with short strawberry blonde hair walked into the hall, her blue eyes wide with fear as Lantis recognised her. Mira, one of the civilians he assisted in evacuating upon arrival. The girl's eyes lit up with relief when she saw Lantis and she tottered towards him.

Mira provided a timely distraction from his internal turmoil , or else he was going to be eaten up himself by the monster known as grudge. Lantis knew the source of her fear, the land was literally overrun with monsters causing a nasty feedback loop. People have been so used to the Pillar as the seam that keeps the land together, their steady, tranquil lives, they now don't know how to reacted in any way but fear. The dependence on having a Pillar is destroying the land. There are no Pillar candidates in sight, which only served to aggravate the anxiety in everyone's hearts, helping, in its turn, speeding up the destruction of the land and bringing more and more monsters into being.

Lantis recalled the days of a Cephiro he used to know, when he would never see any children cry.

Lantis remembered seeing from his favorite tree, enjoying the sight of children playing in the garden. His elder brother would turn up for that little game they played all the time, but the giggling children would flock around the well learned High Priest to intercept his path, pressing him for stories. Zagato would graciously oblige with his kind smile, it was always his pleasure to make children happy.

Who would have dreamt he would end up viciously pursuing the lives of 3 innocent children in order to protect his love?

Of course, the award of Best Friend to all Children went to Princess Emeraude. Naturally, with her glorious beauty, her alabaster complexion, her luxuriant, voluminous tendrils of golden hair that rivals the sunshine, longer than her height, spilling onto the floor like streams of gold and that divine singing voice. The children would say she was more beautiful than all the flowers, her voice could silent all the songbirds. But could they see past that golden, glittering facade? The fettered sorrow behind that soft smile? The veil of sadness over the emerald eyes that would not go, no matter how she made herself look radiant and beaming?

"Mira, what happened?" Lantis brought himself to his knees in front of the distraught child.

"There was a monster. It... it ate everybody... and it ran after me...", came the answer interspersed with sobs.

"Mira you would be safe. Master Mage Clef, Larfarga, Caldina, Prince Ferio and I will protect you, your mother, your friends and everyone here. You would not be eaten up. It was just a dream, do not be afraid. If you let your fears grow, there will be more monsters."

"I don't want to get eaten! Mummy said we lost our homes… the land became this way because the Pillar Princess Emeraude is no longer here. There are so many monsters, it is so scary!"

The girl went on sobbing, surely the bad dream was just the last straw and she needed to vent it out. She must be traumatized by the events before and after the Pillar passed away, the monster attacks, and then the devastating natural disasters leading to the loss of her home; the storms, gales, earthquakes still raging outside the castle, no one knowing when the destruction would eventually spread to this castle. Lantis often wondered if this was really caused by the absence of the Pillar. Or if this is all happening because of the disturbed minds of all the people believing they cannot do without a Pillar? Just like this girl.

"Look at this place." Lantis gently nudged the distraught girl to take in the surroundings, the girl halted her crying briefly. "We got this castle to stay in, you are safe with your mother, take heart! See the flowers here? Flowers are blooming without a pillar!"

Obviously, the girl had difficulties to take this concept in.

"Mr. Lantis, will a new pillar come? Will a new pillar protect us?"

Lantis was rather disconcerted, how could he change this situation? The cephirans' state of mind is how the situation is worsening in this land of will!

"Mister, you got a tummy pain?" a dulcet voice enquired.

"No, nothing. Do you know where your place is? Why not I take you there? There will be no more bad dreams, I promise."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure." Lantis had to use all his will and strength to let this answer come out of him, for he didn't want that to be just some frivolous little words to get a child to go to bed. He hoped that would come to reality. He hoped this current state would be over like a nightmare for everyone.

Lantis picked the girl up in his strong arms and was startled to see a petite red head standing there, the Magic Knight of Fire. Her long, vividly red hair was loose and flowed about her like streams of bright lava. The girl's certainly pretty, but not delicate; slim and petite, but also robust; she looked only slightly older than the form Princess Emeraude took. But she got another kind of loveliness for she is full of life and fire and strength that shone in her determined ruby eyes. And that reminded him of... Lantis couldn't pinpoint at the moment.

"Good...good evening..." Hikaru greeted shyly.

"Look!" Mira pointed at Hikaru, "It is you! One of the big girls who saved mother and I from the monster!"

Hikaru beamed to recall a little girl and her mother she and her friends saved from a Monster. She gained the trust of the girl very naturally, and was offered a pretty white flower as a gift. But then the mother could not trust the trio of strangers, she grabbed the little girl and ran out of sight.

"Would you come with me to the living quarters?"

"Certainly." obliged Hikaru, hoping she could help lifting up the girl's spirits.

"Mr. Lantis took Mother and I to this castle when our home was lost." The girl was once again cheery. "Would you stay with me tonight?"

"No... not really."

"You are soooo awesome, if you stay with me, I won't have bad dreams."

"Next time, ok?"

"Promise!"

"Yes I will.

The girls realized they never introduced themselves.

"May I know your name?"

"I am Hikaru...what's yours?"

"Mira."

Very soon, the man and both girls arrived at the portal to the living quarters.

"Bye! I can find my place from here."

The swordsman and the magic knight saw the tiny girl skipping back to her quarters and slowly made their way back to the Great Hall. Hikaru mustered her courage and broke the awkward silence.

"So... they told me you are Zagato's younger brother."

Lantis was confused as to why this girl wanted to start a conversation with him, she and her friends killed his older brother after all. And the way Zagato went after their lives, he expected this girl would hate him equally. There's also the fact he looks and sounds a lot like his older brother, wouldn't his very presence be repugnant to this girl? His eyes widened a bit but the brief flicker of astonishment faded, the icy, expressionless mask resuming.

He looked away and said "Then what does it have to do with you?"

"I... Hikaru Shidou, am the one who killed your elder brother!" The girl's eyes were welling up with tears of remorse. "Please go ahead and beat me up if you like... do whatever you want with me... even it would do little to lessen your anger! But please forgive my friends Umi and Fuu... I know they are also distraught but they still did all they could to comfort me. But I'm sure they cry when alone! I... I am so unreasonable... but I beg you, if you need to take it out, only take it out on me!"

The girl made her crimson eyes look straight into the azure eyes of the expressionless man. Hikaru braced herself for whatever is to come. She got to try her best... she must tell this man... she got a lot to tell him... even if he wouldn't want to listen... but she must tell him! She must try to make peace with the brother of the man she foolishly killed.

The magic knight is begging for forgiveness?

Suddenly, Lantis realized how wrong he was by assuming these girls were some heartless warriors. They regretted the loss of those two lives, and they must be as depressed as he had been. He had shed tears when alone, and these girls likewise.

Lantis saw the girl had guilt written all over her face.

Guilt... it was why Princess Emeraude chose to give up her life, and Zagato's heart would be tormented by it until his demise. Lantis sincerely hoped Zagato and Emeraude are now happy and free of it and he shouldn't let this girl suffer from it either.

Lantis knew what he should and would do and say.

"I don't blame you. You are forgiven." came the reply.

"Uh?"

"Magic Knight summoned from another world, you were here to do what Princess Emeraude summoned you for. I have no reason to blame you."

The girl looked incredulous.

"I would guess... you cried also when you were alone?" Lantis said softly and gently. "I blame only the way Cephiro is run."

The girl looked even more taken aback at the gentleness.

"Mr. Lantis, I know I am the last person you wanted to see, let alone being in the same room with... if you want me to disappear from your sight forever, I will" Hikaru fought back lumps that rose to her throat "but only give me few more minutes..." her voice was unsteady with her burden of guilt.

"No, there's no way you could say you don't blame me just like that! Mr. Lantis, let me tell you, I have 3 older brothers! I would be devastated if I lost any of them, and your only brother died at my hands. And back then, I gave no thought about Zagato's true motives nor consider that the person I fought was somebody's brother and somebody's beloved!"

Hikaru was feeling ever more horrible as she realized the full extent of the consequences of her actions when she let her position as a Magic knight get to her head. What if she was Lantis and Lantis was her?

"Suppose a hit man came one day, telling me my brothers Maseru, Kakeru and Satoru are bad guys and shot them. I would be furious, I would scream my lungs out, cry my eyes out and I would run after that person with my sword! Because I love them more than everything else. Mr Lantis... pardon me... pardon me for saying this... the first time I saw you, I saw your eyes contain an unbearable sadness, that's how I know you also feel the same way about Zagato! He was very, very vicious to us, I could say. But maybe he was a very good brother to you, like my Satoru, Maseru and Kakeru? And you are saying you forgive me? Oh... When I saw you being so nice with Mira... I got a feeling; maybe your brother really was like that too... I am sure he only became that way because he was too devastated about Princess Emeraude."

Lantis was speechless; he did not know how to react. The Magic Knight of fire... she was not put off by his shell of ice, indeed, she held a torch and tried to melt it! Lantis suddenly felt like he was no longer forlorn, he wanted to be in the company of this girl. He looked into the crimson eyes, tears were spilling out and running down her cheeks as she lamented for the lives that she ended at her hands and the misfortunes of others.

"If you wish to know, I need to tell you this. Zagato and Emeraude died peacefully." Hikaru thought of the star crossed lovers and broke down..."We combined our attacks and blew Zagato up! At that moment he looked all peaceful and smiling, he did not beg for his life, he did not scream, he did not say he wanted to get back at us, he did not say he would be angry at us! He only said sadly 'wishing for Emeraude to be free' then there was this weird thing, he said 'thank you...Magic Knights...' just before he went out like a light. I don't understand what he thanked us for. Then we had to run our sword through the Princess you used to protect. she pleaded us, she was weeping most piteously, begging us to kill her or her anger could destroy Cephiro. And when she died, her tears could finally stop. I saw...I saw them finally in each other's arms, happy and free, and they both thanked us for helping them to be together. And so, they died happily ever after." concluded Hikaru.

Lantis collected himself and gently laid a hand on Hikaru's shoulder.

"Miss Hikaru, thank you. I assure you I meant what I said from the very beginning. You are forgiven unconditionally, I don't blame you, I don't blame Zagato. The only fault lies in the Pillar System, the way this country was run." not a talkative man by nature, words failed him, he wished he was more eloquent. He got an overwhelming desire to protect her, comfort her, and above all else cherish her, make her stop being so hard on herself. He also felt he would weep if he said anymore, the emotions surfacing and overwhelming him. This girl... she has been strong for too long, she needed a refuge. No, he must be strong for her.

Hikaru showed she believed him for real by crying on Lantis's shoulder. It was truly amazing to her, the brother of the man she killed had forgiven her unconditionally and now let her cry on his shoulder. She felt it is when she experienced human kindness at its best, she was forgiven. She made peace with Prince Ferio, Emeraude's brother, and turned out Zagato's brother also forgave her, even though she could see the deep, deep sorrow in the man's eyes. He still comforted her. This man did not flinch at all as his shirt got wet with Hikaru's tears. The man only barely knew her, but his big warm hands rested on Hikaru's back, patting her sometimes.

"Mr. Lantis, thank you for listening and for your kindness" Hikaru bowed to Lantis after having her fill of crying and went back to her room. Hikaru felt exhausted from crying.

Lantis's eyes were fixed on the redhead until she was out of sight.

"Surely, the two other girls are as scarred as this one. Magic Knights from the other world, they are deeply stricken by the legend. How much more pain would be in store for them? Magic Knights, I am sorry to have made assumptions about you, please be assured you will be the last ones to have to take this kind of ordeal. For the legend of the Magic Knights would end by my hands!"

Lantis made another resolution, his quest was not only for Zagato and Emeraude, it was also for the girls who found themselves dragged into the Legend, with no say at all to begin with, and had their innocent hearts deeply damaged.

All alone in the hall, Lantis felt his emotions finally getting the better of him. He wept, but now these tears were not of grief, but of consolation and relief. He knew the reason why his elder brother thanked the knights as he passed away.

"Big brother, Princess Emeraude, now I know you are truly happy in the other side, rest in peace." A load has finally been removed from his shoulders.

"Perhaps something good is going to come out of the tragedy..." thought Lantis. "Because I got to meet such a lovely, big hearted and admirable person. Miss Hikaru, I hope our paths will cross again."

Lantis smiled for the first time since the loss of his brother and Princess Emeraude as he thought of the red headed angel who brought rosy flames to his once cold, forlorn heart. Yes, she is an angel, very unlike all the girls he met before. She is one of her kind, like the bright sun bursting out of grey, dismal clouds...a beacon in a cold, dark night.


	5. Sharing a Bitter Drink (1)

"Greater love got no man than he, who lay down his life for his friends." (John 5:13)

Master Mage Clef knew he was supposed to focus on channeling his will and strength on maintaining the crystal castle. But all those exertions really drained him, as a person, he still got his own thoughts and will and memories...all alone in the silence of the audience room, flashbacks keep coming to his mind, happier days...of his most cherished pupils ...Princess Emeraude, the late Pillar of Cephiro, and the other 3, the elite of his numerous pupils during his long life as Master Mage, were assigned the most pretigious positions in the court of Cephiro.

Staid and studious Zagato, became the High Priest and counsellor to the Princess, Zagato's younger brother Lantis, skilled in both combat and magic, with his prowess with a sword, became the only Magic Swordsman of Cephiro and Captain of the Royal Guards, and Alcyone, the devoted ice sorceress, beautiful like the the bright glittering water bird, the halcyon, was assigned the position of personal attendant to Emeraude. Along with Clef, they formed a closely knitted circle, sworn to love and protect Cephiro, and its Pillar with all their hearts and souls and minds, a circle forged stronger than the weapons forged by Master Smith Presea. All of them lived a life of dedicated duty and service until...

This circle, was sadly broken, only 2 of the pieces left, with 3 of the pieces dead and gone. The tragic loss did not bring the 2 remaining pieces closer at all...the loss changed Lantis into an icy, taciturn and distant man, yet the kind and compassionate nature had never changed. As the first thing Lantis did on his return was to see to assisting all civilians evacuate to the castle.

After having seen to the safety of Cephiro's people. Lantis became elusive, keeping to himself, distant, cold and aloof, and he was more often than not, outside of the castle, venturing into the crumbling world. The valiant Magic Swordsman seemed to be on a quest, there was always this stern, steely, adamant look on his face. It was the same look on the older brother, Zagato's face, when he made the excruciatingly painful decision to declare war to Cephiro to protect Princess Emeraude and the same look on Alcyone, who betrayed Princess Emeraude, not for personal gain, and it was not even for winning Zagato's love for herself, it was, the same motive Zagato harboured. Namely to defend the rights of Princess Emeraude as a person to happiness or even her life, it was to defend her from the heartless Pillar system that requires her to sacrifice for the majority.

Even in the full knowledge that Princess Emeraude took the heart of the man she was in love with. Alcyone still wished with all her heart for both Zagato and Emeraude to be happy.

Alcyone and Zagato paid the grave price of falling from grace, turning traitor to the country they both loved and served, and finally losing everything they worked for .even their precious lives not out of any desire of power, not for personal gain, it was purely because they recognized Princess Emeraude as a person and defended her rights to life and fulfillment as a person, which conflicted with Princess Emeraude as the Pillar.

To this day, Clef still could not decide, just like the Magic Knights, who really were the side of justice in the battle?

Clef pondered the fact that he was the one who willingly send 3 of his students to their deaths, and he was the one who withheld certain vital facts from the Knights, could he say he never hurt people?

Zagato manipulated people such as summoner Ascot, and placed a mind controlling spell on Lafarga to fight his cause. But how about the Master Mage? Could he say he never manipulated the Knights? Could he not say he was part of the cause of 3 young girls getting so traumatized that they lost their innocence prematurely, at an age when they should not have encountered such things?

Above all else, he was also the one who willingly sent Zagato and Alcyone to death, in order to obey the Pillar's orders and to save Cephiro, back then...he had no qualms in slandering Zagato in front of the knights, making a complete monster out of a man who actually had a good and noble motive, despite his questionable methods. Even then, he only turned to these questionable methods out of hopelessness, only because no options were left...

The Magic Knights believed from Clef's side of the story, they were in Cephiro to rescue it from an evil overlord, they were very enthusiastic that they were fighting for justice and happily went on the quest then at the very end, out of the belief they were doing good, overcoming obstacle after obstacle...risking their lives fighting monsters, Zagato's henchmen, risked getting killed by illusions of their loved ones at the Spring of Eterna, then they thought they reached the end of their quest, triumphantly obliterating the man they believed to be the evil overlord.

Then things took a turn for the worse when they found out their real mission is to kill the fair damsel in distress who summoned them. They were sent home beside themselves crying for the star crossed lovers, screaming that "It's not fair!".

He assumed his actions were justified that he acted for the majority...now, was that really the case?

Clef's mind returned to the omnious day, when Princess Emeraude chose to fulfill the legend. Memories that left a sore welt on his heart that could never be healed. Clef had to keep reminding himself every so often...with the safety of the Cephiro's people as the utmost priority...he really got no time to wallow in sorrow and misery and regret. But in the dead of the night, it is when a cellar of memories would open to proffer him an endless draught of a bitter drink.

****Start of flashback****

"You are going to fulfil the legend?" Clef asked Princess Emeraude in shock, although the question is way more inclined to be a statement rather than a question. "But you will..."  
'I love Zagato, he is my true love..." Princess Emeraude confessed tearfully.

Princess Emeraude cried " I committed, the greatest sin, the greatest atrocity, I am endangering everyone in Cephiro because I fell in love, now darkness would appear, monsters, disasters would threaten the lives of innocent people, Cephiro would crumble,  
but my heart would have no more power to stop it, as it can no longer be devoted to the duties of maintaining this country. A man had taken the place of Cephiro, irreversibly in my heart. This is unforgivable, and I would not be forgiven for this crime. But there is no way I could banish him from my heart...I...I must avoid him."

Crystal streams started cascading down out of nowhere, as freely and abundantly as the tears that cascaded down the pretty visage of Princess Emeraude. The streams converged into a waterfall that engulfed Princess Emeraude.

"Princess Emeraude! Although you are the Pillar of Cephiro, you are still a person. No, you did not fail anyone! Even if you pursue only your happiness, no one could blame you!"

" No...I can't...even if I would be forgiven, I could never forgive myself, because Cephiro would be endangered even if I got a moment of personal happiness, I can't do this." the lachrymose Princess Emeraude said

Soft, pink petals of a flower shaped chamber now coccooned Princess Emeraude's dainty figure.

"Please help the Magic Knights...and send Mokona to them in this tragic battle, and please apologize to them on my behalf for dragging them in this terrible battle because of my irresponsibility."

"Princess Emeraude!" Clef cried out as a beam of light transported the Mokona, a fluffy rabbit like creature into his arms, it appeared to be sleeping.

"No!" a fine feminine voice lamented as Princess Emeraude disappeared off to the water dungeon. "That isn't fair, that isn't right!"

Clef's head turned to the owner of the voice, to behold a stunning woman with abundant glossy wavy jet black tresses that fell to her ankles, porcelain skin and massive purple eyes, the woman was none other than Emeraude's attendant Alcyone, her beautiful face was full of indignation and grief.

"Not...even... you... could... stop... her?" The column Alcyone was leaning on could no longer support the willowy lady, she fell to her knees...shaking with horror.

Clef shook his head, with a painful expression on his face.

"No, Teacher, tell me! There must be a way!" Alcyone looked up with pleading eyes, the purple orbs swimming in tears." If...if that requires a human sacrifice, I would give my life! Or anything! When you assigned me the position of attendant to the Princess, you told me I must protect the Princess at all costs!"

Clef shook his head, cursing his impotency in the light of what happened. What could he said to Alcyone? For there was no option for the country unless...

Alcyone was prostrate on the floor, clutching at Clef's elaborate robes.." Teacher, please save her! Or let me save her! I would die in her place, tell me what I could do!"

For a while, there was no sound in the room, except from Alcyone crying...

Clef collected himself and brought himself down to help Alcyone up, looking straight into Alcyone's tear filled eyes..

"Alcyone, you don't have to plead with me like that, please stand up. However, may I ask why you are pleading for Princess Emeraude's life? you know very well the man who you are in love with is in love with Emeraude. Zagato would never return your love, at least not in the way you wanted. Why do you still plead for the life of your rival?" inquired Clef very gently and softly, speaking in the voice full of the affection he have for all of his pupils.

"Teacher, to start with, you instructed me I must stay by Princess Emeraude and protect her at all costs...I am actually very fond of the Princess, who isn't? Zagato and her are in love with each other, They are meant to be with each other. If I got jealous of Princess Emeraude, it acheives nothing except losing two of my best friends and it won't make Zagato love me back anyway. Love is not about possessing that person. I wish them happiness, this is what I wish above all else, and nothing would change that."

Alcyone's tears stopped temporarily, for that moment, her face glowed with love and warmth and beauty as she informed her mentor of how she desires happiness to the man she loves, in the full knowledge that the man in question did not love her...Clef couldn't help noticing she was nearly as beautiful as Emeraude.

"Teacher, are you going to tell me that there...is...a...?" Alcyone suddenly guessed, judging from Clef's expression, she needed not finish her question, for the answer was a negative.

"Alcyone...Princess Emeraude fell in love and could no longer fulfil her duties as the Pillar, if she thinks about Zagato, the country would lost the only thread that holds it togather and be destroyed, she doesn't want anyone to suffer because she fell in love, so, she is going to fulfil the legend and let a new Pillar take over after her death, because the new Pillar cannot take over unless Princess Emeraude dies and Cephiro must have a dedicated Pillar, or else, countless people would be threatened. It is all for the good of this countr, for the good of everyone, this is her orders. Now we are to let destiny take its course, aid the Magic knights, save Cephiro. It is the Princess's orders" Clef broke the news as gently as possible.

Alcyone trembled, her face went blank for a moment...then her eyes narrowed and she turned livid.

"What...save Cephiro by sacrificing her? She must always act for the good of everyone but her! Willing or not! Then, the system must die, not her! It is unfair! Nothing short of outrageous! Everyone here, even an animal, an insect is entitled to their lives but her! Why? She is also a person! What had she done to deserve this? She is the sweetest creature that ever lived. But then, not only she is denied everything, even her family, on top of that she has to get herself murdered just because she needs and want her personal happiness! I saw her weeping all the time, weeping because she is separated from her beloved little brother, Ferio, who she talked about a lot. she lives literally on her tears, don't you see, her tears were her bread and drink because she wants so much to be with Zagato and that is unlawful for her to do so!

There's a way for her to stop crying, she could have destoyed Cephiro and to be free with Zagato, but her conscience won't allow her to forsake everyone and everything else just for her own heart. Everyone could fall in love but her! Why must she be punished by death for falling in love? Even I, her rival in love, would never wish her dead! Teacher, there are times I couldn't help feeling jealous, I admit. But no, there is no way I would wish anything ill happening to her! "

"Alcyone, it is for the lives of people in Cephiro...it is the law, I cannot change that, no one can change that and we have to let the legend take place...to keep the majority safe."

"The laws, the laws! Oh, for the majority! Everyones lives is important so she has to give her up! Everyone's happiness is important so she must give hers up! Why her? Why must her die? Is she a machine that could be disposed of once it stops working? Is her life not important too?"

Alcyone was enraged,

" No...what's the use of all my powers, what's the use of a prestigious position in the palace, all this talk of saving the world is vain if I cannot even protect my protege and best friend too. I will go down to the water dungeon to talk her out of it...oh...I talked to her about that countless times..but I will try again."

"Alcyone, the summoning spell was already made, there is no turning back. The Knights she summoned from Earth would have no means of going back until they take Princess Emeraude's life, not even Princess Emeraude could send them back.

"So...you mean...she is doomed!" Alcyone looked like she was going to fall to her knees again, yet this time, she resisted it, she stood tall and clenched her fists, her face turned cold and stern and baleful. But tears still streamed down her face. "I am no saint like you, I won't sacrifice my best friend. I am just a simple woman who wants her friends to be happy. What if there is still a way we don't know of? Then Princess Emeraude would have died for nothing! I will fight the system...I will fight the knights!"

"Alcyone! Stop this nonsense! You are disobeying the Princess, it is against your duties and it is high treason you are committing!" said Clef sternly with his air of authority.

"Stuff the laws! Let all the rules go into the water dungeon, not her! If to be lawful is to allow her to be forced to commit assisted suicide. I choose to commit high treason!"

Alcyone clapped a hand to her mouth, as she was aware she was having a non stop outburst at her teacher,

"I...I...shouted at you...Teacher, I am so sorry, it is not about you personally, it is about the system...but, "

Alcyone took a deep breath and asked her teacher,

"Isn't it way too unfair for Princess Emeraude to maintain this world on her own? Could we not all uphold this world together? It was what Zagato and Lantis talked about always in the royal gardens, lets rally people into keeping the world altogether!"

"Alcyone...Zagato talked to me about this before, and I told him, we can't afford to take the risk to change the system, for centuries the Pillar upholds the balance and peace! People are not strong enough to uphold this world, and innocent lives could be lost if that happens, the world could be destroyed if the system is destroyed! This is not a gamble we could afford to take!"

Alcyone paused, thinking of what to say. However, her thoughts were interrupted by the heavy sound of approaching footsteps, making both Teacher and student halt their heated discourse to turn to the doorway. The sight of the tall, slender, black clad figure that appeared made the Teacher and his student gasp spontaneously, reeling back in shock as if they saw a ghost...

High Priest Zagato was hardly his usual self, he was divested of his elaborate headpiece, formal robes, richly embroidered stole and ornate armour, and was dressed only in the simple black cassock he wore underneath...it was anything but a good sign, since Zagato had never ever appeared in court without his full dress. His magnificent raven locks floated loose about him, forming a cloak that is even more luxurious than the one he usually wore. But the man himself was deathly pale and haggard, his face showed that his heart was broken into a million shards, his face contained nothing but despair, his usually sparkling amethyst eyes now looked dull and reddened, all the light of life and hope was extinguished... Clef sensed, the man is devastated by despair and heartbreak.

"Alcyone, you said pretty much what I want to say..." a powerful baritone voice resounded in the throne room .

"It is only right to this system to go and everyone to uphold this country together. I entreated the Pillar to think about this, but, she would not listen to my supplications, she could not delegate her responsibility to the people, she says, people are not strong enough to sustain this country so the burden must fall on her, if the system no longer exists, the people would be too scared, then the fear would destroy this country. So, she must give up everything for the people. If she fails, then she must self terminate at the hands of the magic knights,

Then I tried to use my position to spread the message, I had tried to tell everyone that we, Cephiro's people could uphold the world together, in this land of will, will determines everything. No one would listen, all my pleas fall on deaf ears, the very same people I looked out for, the very same people I served...the very same people advocated for as High Priest, the people who I cared for, they all accused me of being insane, they looked at me as if I was drunk. They would not change their beliefs, they would not try.

I don't care what they think of me, I did not take this position for prestige or power. I took this position to serve Cephiro. What hurts me is this feebleness, the passive reliance on person to shoulder all the responsibility, this refusal to change, this lack of faith in their very own wills!

Everyone assumes the Pillar would be here forever to protect them, everyone here feel no qualms about letting one person sacrifices everything for the majority.

Everyone takes for granted this idyllic life would go on and on and they need not to lift a finger to share the Pillar's burden.

Because they think the Pillar is omnipotent, the Pillar alone would make the world as beautiful as herself. The consequences? The Pillar can't take it no more!

Would this happen as well if a new Pillar takes over? Will the Pillar get too strained having no purpose other than being a life support machine? And then he or she has to summon another sets of Knights to finish him or her off? Would this cycle go on and on? With Cephiro coming again and again to the brink of destruction? This cycle must be broken!"

" I prayed and prayed, many nights I prayed, let all the punishment for this forbidden love fall on me and me alone. I prayed, don't destroy Cephiro, don't destroy Emeraude, destroy me instead!

Teacher, maybe it sounds nothing short of a travesty that I am saying this. I love my country, I would give my life to preserve Cephiro and to set Emeraude free, if it could be an option. Alas, not even this option is open. The most dire hour has arrived, now it must be either Emeraude or Cephiro. Unwilling though I am I have to resort to drastic measures. As in fighting the Knights and the system, this dependence on the Pillar must end with my hands, something very radical is needed for the people to see sense. I am going to wager this world and the lives in it. If people would see sense and try to get in action, the world could be saved. If to this point, people still would not change their beliefs..hard luck then. My wish to eliminate the Pillar System would not be relinquished, even if I would be branded as evil, even if this world would be destroyed..even if everyone passes away."

Alcyone recovered from her shock and ran to Zagato, and grabbed him by his slim shoulders with desperation while Clef looked on.

Fate is sealed, the biggest tragedy he ever knew was going to unfurl, namely 3 of his most cherished pupils would be lost to him at one cruel stroke of fate.

"Zagato, I know you wouldn't stand by and watch her getting killed, let us join forces to save her!"

"Alcyone get off me, for I am not someone you want to touch even with a 10 foot pole."

Zagato shoved Alcyone from his side causing her to fall onto the floor with a little scream and glared at her pitilessly while Clef watched, speechless, the Zagato he always knew had been completely destroyed ...

"You know what I am going to do, right? You want to join forces with me? Alcyone, you are out of your mind!"

Zagato's voice became dangerously low and harsh and guttoral.

"For goodness sake! Isn't it bad enough to ruin one girl's life? Now, you want to ruin your life for a man who doesn't even love you? The Magic Knights could not leave unless they kill the Pillar, so, would you think they would spare you if you stand in their way? I got no power to heal you. I can use anyone, I can manipulate anyone, but not you. In fact, you must not be involved with me, this is also why I asked Lantis to leave. The people I got as my henchmen don't know me at all, so anything happens, those people could easily get away by saying I manipulated and deceived them."

Zagato's face softened...and looked his gentle self once again...

"Alcyone, we trained together, worked together, we served the Princess together, I regard you as the sister I never had. Stay by Teacher Clef, you are good, you are kind and loyal, you are beautiful, but I could never love you in the way you want. I love you, but only in the way I love Lantis.'

"Zagato, tell me, did Lantis leave because you asked him to?" It was all Clef could manage to speak.

" Yes, one of the reasons Lantis left was because I begged him to leave, because I know the day would arrive for me to make the decision between Emeraude and Cephiro. Now it is made. So I am coming here to ask you not to have anything to do with me, because, the man here is no longer High Priest, the man here is a traitor, man who let everyone down, a man who failed all his duties miserably, I have betrayed all my compatriots. From now on, I am no more than an evil sinner, whose hands are full of innocent blood.

My decision is unforgivable, uncondonable, unjustifiable, there will be no hope of redemption, But to this point, all hope is gone. The Knights are summoned, I would protect Emeraude at all costs by breaking the Pillar System, with full knowledge my decision is going to risk the destruction of this beautiful country...even if it risks the loss of innocent lives...But my heart cannot stop loving the princess, I love her way more than this world...I would choose her over the world. " announced Zagato.

"Zagato, please stop what you are doing. It is very rash." Clef implored weakly, because he might as well ask a wall to walk making this plea.

Zagato smiled sadly at Clef, a haunted smile, a smile of a broken man...a man who suffered greatly for love...a man who had no more hope left within him, that look on his student was like a dagger that stabbed the ancient mage's heart, that image was haunting...hauntingly sad, hauntingly beautiful...

"She is devoted to being the Pillar, it is not lawful for her to let a man win her heart. I know this, she is the Pillar, all her heart is for Cephiro, nothing but Cephiro. If she never loves me, if she is happy being the Pillar, then I would be content to live my life as a priest worshipping a Goddess. Even if I am nothing to her, even if she doesn't look at me. To stay by her side, to remain by her, pray with her and protect her is all I ask. But turns out she isn't happy being the Pillar. One day she told me, she loves me back!

To other people, what wonderful news would that be? To both of us it is the biggest catastrophe!

She was crying all the time, her tears could fill all the lakes of Cephiro, I never saw so many tears coming from one person. Her position became nothing but a burden, because she was torn between her own love and her duties, she truly wanted to stop being the Pillar, to pursue her happiness like everyone else, and the consequences are all for us to see...

She would summon the Magic Knights to deal her the penalty a Pillar should have once he or her fails. Teacher, you would tell me the most moral choice is to stand by, let her be killed right, and serve the new Pillar right?"

Zagato paused,

"We had tried to banish each other from our minds, but to no avail. If only we could change our feelings, if we could convince ourselves that it is all a foolish infatuation, if only it is the case. We wouldn't have to suffer, but it isn't. My love for her so great, even if the world is destroyed, even if everyone passes away...the love we share is always there. So Teacher, you could say anything to me, do anything you want to me...because innocent lives would be lost for my evil desire to break the system, ."

Alcyone cut in " Zagato, even if everyone depises you, I would be there for you, I will stay by you even if everyone would forsake you, if everyone would rebuke you, I would protect you. I remain by your side till the very last, I will fight for you and Emeraude with my last breath, if you die in your quest, I die with you."

Zagato signed.

"Oh...Alcyone...why? Why do you have to help a jerk who leaves your love unrequited ? Even I don't have that kind of feeling for you. I wish I could see you finding someone who loves you like I love Emeraude, someone really worthy of you."

"Zagato, just as you love Emeraude and only Emeraude. I love you and only you..."

"Alcyone, please. You still got the chance to turn back, if you don't do now...you will die! I am not a healer, I told you I have no power to heal you if you should get beaten into a pulp by the Magic Knights." Zagato pleaded.

"I wish and would fight for the happiness of you and Princess Emeraude, I would never give this wish up. Regardless how much pain I must endure, regardless of any injuries, I follow my heart even at the cost of my life, even at the cost of my reputation. " Alcyone looked straight in Zagato's eyes.

"Very well, Alcyone but I would do everything to make you change your mind, even if it means breaking your heart, even if it means losing our friendship, even if you would end up hating me to the core, even if I would be considered a heartless, manipulative, evil scumbag. Please leave before I do so!"

"Zagato, this my choice. In fact, you must treat me like dirt so your other henchmen know that they could not fail, because we are now facing a life or death matter."

"Alcyone..."

Zagato looked away and went in front of Clef and made his last genuflection to his mentor.

"Teacher, we all fight for our causes. You have to carry out your duties to protect the people and obey the instruction from the Pillar, whereas Alcyone and I feel it is right to defend Princess Emeraude as a person. Because of the conflict of Princess Emeraude as the Pillar and Princess Emeraude as a person, we are now fatal enemies, even we would never hate you at all as a person. High Priest Zagato, your student is now dead. The man here is the traitor and enemy of the entire Cephiro. However, I have only one audacious request...only this one, Teacher, in case Alcyone changes her mind, please take her back in and don't hold it against her, for I am the only one to blame. Teacher, you have done your best to teach me, my failure is all my foolishness."

"This...I will, Zagato, I promise." Clef lowered his head, so Zagato and Alcyone could not see how close to tears he was. For from that moment on, the High Priest had died, the man who stands in his place a man lived only for his love, and so is the Pillar's attendant, the woman who stood in her place cast her position aside to fight only for the happiness of her friends, and they fearless bear the costs of turning traitors to their country, they fearlessly gave their lives up to fight the Knights.

A deathly silence fell over the room as Zagato turned to walk out of the throne room with his head hung, followed by Alcyone, who cast one last look at Clef mournfully, made her last bow and both students left, leaving Clef alone in the throne room with Mokona.

"Sorry, Zagato, Alcyone..." Clef apologised mentally, as he and 2 of his most cherished students became enemies...

*****end of flashback******

Needless to say, Clef never had to fulfill Zagato's last request. Alcyone fought the Magic Knights valiantly, with all her might for her best friends and was gravely injured by the Knights of fire and water who thought she was an evil, vain witch, and attacked her with their full power, Clef would like to see who could survive a fully powered attacked by the Magic Knights, not even Zagato and Emeraude, the two most powerful beings in Cephiro could.

The dying Alcyone still went back to Zagato, delirious and groaning with pain, his minions all assumed he watched heartlessly as Alcyone succumbed of her injuries. The child summoner, Ascot even believed Zagato killed Alcyone in a "You failed me moment".

But had anyone took into account that no one could bring a dying person back to life? Not even the Pillar could accomplish this. Clef doubt if he could save Alcyone even if she went back to him. What could Zagato do at the point?

It was very easy to accuse Zagato, with all those rash actions certainly made people misunderstand him and it did not help that except for Alcyone, all his henchmen did not know him beforehand, they only thought he was going to conquer the world.

When Zagato's former minions told him about the 'heartless" and "manipulative" Zagato who abused Alcyone, they knew nothing at all...

"Zagato, Emeraude, Alcyone, please rest in peace..."Clef prayed. "Please ...Please forgive me for failing you all." Would his prayers be heard? There's no way to know. He prayed again and again, for the souls of his students, hoping they are now in a place where all the burdens are behind them. He longed for atonement above all else...

Clef heaved a heavy sign, time to get back to work. He cannot change the past and no matter how bad he was feeling, he had to uphold this last home for everyone. Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door, making him jump.

Who would be around at this time of night?

"Come in." Clef waved his staff at the door.

The door opened to reveal a very pretty, elegant young girl with long, straight blue hair that fell to her thighs.


	6. Sharing a Bitter Drink (2)

Author's note:

Thanks to Milieva and trin-nyaLove for helping me with the Clef and Umi interaction.

"Umi, why are you still up? Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" asked a surprised Clef.

" Sorry for disturbing you, Master Mage Clef. I couldn't sleep, and saw a light here." said the girl with long silken shiny blue hair, Umi Ryuuzaki, Knight of Water, her eyes were as blue and clear as the pristine oceans of the Cephiro under Princess Emeraude's reign and she was as fair as a water nymph.

Clef remembered when he first saw Umi, she was a very vivacious, spunky and feisty girl, even a little selfish, her volatile temper was noteworthy, like the volcanoes that are buried deep within a calm ocean. She demanded to go back to Earth on her arrival in Cephiro because the idea of becoming a Magic Knight was wholly unwelcome to her, she wasn't keen at all in leaving the comfort of her own world to get involved with the problem of another planet.

This girl snapped at him giving no regards to his positon and authority. Saying if they had any magical powers, they would have got themselves out of this strange world right away.

Then she accused Clef of being a pervert when he touched Hikaru's skirts to check if they were equipped for their journey, he hadn't been aware that was a taboo in where the knights come from. Umi retaliated immediately by forcefully tugging on Clef's elaborate robes, embarassing him in front of the other knights, hoping to make him feel how a girl might feel when the skirt was being tugged.

But still, however unwillingly, the girl became the Knight of water and soon took up her responsibilities like a duckling to water.  
Umi became firm friends with the other girls like all young girls would and always looked out for them, that cold, snobbish veneer soon cracked to reveal the warm, protective spirit underneath. She showed how kind and compassionate she could be. She demonstrated a fierce loyalty to her friends, how she would risk her life to save her friends from harm.  
Her kindness and hidden wisdom also touched Ascot, who decided to leave Zagato after Umi slapped him and telling him to take the responsibility and courage to stand up for his friends, rather than passively offering his service in return for shelter. Her courage to voice and stand up for what she thought was right, her loyalty and frankness enabled her to pass the test to rouse the dragon Selece from his slumber.

Now she looked so sad, the girl looked much softer and more womanly than ever, she changed so much! Her melancholic face pained Clef, strangely, the melancholy served to make the girl even more beautiful.

It seemed the Umi and her friends would not feel happy ever again, and it was all because of me! Pondered the ancient mage. Oh no! What have I done!

"Could I stay for a little?" asked Umi.

Somehow, Clef felt comforted when he saw the Knight of water. He had never felt more alone since Princess Emeraude and 2 of his most cherished students passed away, and the remaining one, Lantis became icy and distant, withdrawing into an impenetrable shell

The rest of the citizens are more inclined to relying on him than really understanding him and sharing his burden. They were all like sheep without a shepherd, living in fear and unrest.

He couldn't identify with Emeraude more, for at that moment he was also in that situation, liked, admired, looked up to, but not understood, not treated like someone to talk with, laugh with, cry with. How he missed his students! He wAs just as strained as everyone else, on top of it, he was grieving for his students and the pillar who passed away. But to who he could show it? He couldn't risk showing his weakness to anyone as he was concerned that would aggravate the fears the people already had.

Still, he was glad to be have company, and displayed his welcome by conjuring up a chair.

"Please take a seat, Umi." Clef said with a warm smile.

As Umi made herself comfortable, Clef asked.

" How are your friends?"

"Guess they are still sleeping." Little did Umi know, everyone was restless that night.

"Why not I get you a drink or something that would help you sleep?"

"Master Mage Clef, the reason I came was because I have always wanted to apologize for my rudeness." Came the unexpected reply.

Clef raised an eyebrow, "What do you have to apologize for?"

"For being a spoiled brat! When I first came to Cephiro, I couldn't understand the concern you had over Cephiro, that you got a crisis to solve, a duty to fulfill. All I thought was myself. I just thought that why I got this bad luck? I snapped at everyone, it was a wonder that Hikaru and Fuu still wanted to stick by me and even get hurt for my sake.

But this whole thing turned out to be one of the most memorable things in my life, I got to know people I never would have known had I stayed on Earth. I am so happy to have met Hikaru and Fuu, you and Cephiro's people. However...there was the biggest tragedy I encountered! I don't really understand what a tragedy is until I came here. I assumed I would never have to face these things.  
Then, I got to see 3 lives so catastrophically ended at my hands, Zagato, Emeraude and also Alcyone, the lady I killed with my new found water magic, and it was because I assumed her to be an evil witch! Her life ended unfairly at my hands!

After I went back, I wondered if Alcyone fought us not just because she was helping Zagato, I remember now, she emphasized to us that she was the sorceress who attended to Princess Emeraude! Why did she say that to us?

Did she fight us not only out of love for Zagato, but also to protect Emeraude too? Just as I attacked Alcyone relentlessly because I wish with all my heart to protect my friends, Master Mage Clef, did...did Alcyone attack us with the same motive I had? We were all protecting people or things we hold important, weren't we? Was she much more than what she appeared to be?

There are so many questions that are unanswered.

It is might sound senseless that I am saying this...I wish...I wish...they were still here...maybe...I would get to know them, I would even get to be friends with them, like we befriended Caldina, Ascot and Larfarga. Who knows? It was such a shame we never got to know them! From the last battle, I learnt the hardest way, just because we see someone reacting to one circumstance in a particular way, does not mean they would do the same under another circumstance. "

Clef stood still for am instant, and was amazed to see how emphatic and mature the young lady had become, and it was an uncanny coincidence that she was also thinking of the people who passed away because of the system and the legend.

Clef felt the urge to comfort Umi, one of the Knights who had been irreversibly hurt by his manipulation, it was the least he could do for the knights.

"I am dreadfully sorry..." Umi's head was downcast. Her eyes teared up, " For failing to consider how catastrophic this battle was for everyone involved! I also need to apologise for murdering your students and the Princess!"

"Umi, you don't have to feel bad,"

Clef heard himself, finally opening up to the girl. " Look, ending up in a strange place, and forced to participate in the problems another planet encounters. Suppose I got sent to Earth, and was told to save the Earth. I might feel the same too. I might have snapped back! Or slap the person who told me so! " Clef could not help making a small smile as he recalled the Umi before she became so afflicted by the battle.

Clef went on, his voice very soft and soothing on the Magic Knight's ears.

"Umi, don't be too hard on yourself. I wasn't exactly helpful to you and your friends, in fact I only told you to go on a mission, believing you were to save a fair damsel in distress, only to find out from the maiden herself you were commiting a murder.  
On top of it, I put your lives in jeopardy, then stand aside and leaving you to it. Never explained things clearly to you, wilfully deceiving you, are you not angry at me for withholding the truth and manipulating you girls?"

Umi saw Clef's tenderness, but it could not lift up her mood, it wasn't because Clef did not try hard enough to lift up her spirits, it was...

"Clef...what you said Isn't true! You...you got nothing to apologize for! If you must take our hands as we walked, we would not become the mature people we are now, growing is a painful process. Besides, we got Mokona, it provided everything for us. It showed us ways to places we should go. You were the one who sent us Mokona, and you kept communicating with us through Mokona, bestowing magic on us, you helped us a lot already.

You love your country to the core, just like Princess Emeraude did! Why blame yourself? I ...I know this feeling of holding something so dear that you would do anything, even at the expense of others and pay any price to save it.

It was why...yes, it was why I murdered Alcyone to save Hikaru, and then I blew Zagato up thinking he was an evil overlord I must kill to save the beautiful Cephiro that I grew to like, we are the ones who should feel bad, not you!

Then when everything were revealed, we killed Emeraude who was in floods of tears begging us to bring her to Zagato's side. You lost 3 of your pupils...you must be...you must be very very upset about that! Not...not to mention as Master Mage you got to uphold the castle and protect everyone from these invasions!

Oh! How useless and selfish I am, I am still turning to you without realizing you...you must be way more upset than I am! What have I done except getting all depressed? I know this, but failed to bear this in mind when I came to you. I am like a baby, crying in front of you without thinking about you! If you have something bothering you, I will be here to lend a listening ear if needed, even if I could be only of little help, at least let me stay by you and please regard me as a friend, if you wish."

Umi was obviously very touched by Clef's gesture.

Clef, likewise felt the same, for a change, someone was looking out for him!

Could he answer Umi's questions? Tell Umi everything? It was not just for himself to vent out his grief. The truth must be disclosed, in order to right a wrong.

Maybe, the girl would feel sadder to hear the true story, but Clef trusted her to have the strength to handle it, she had suffered, she had been depressed, but not defeated. She was much much stronger and robust than the girl he first met. She was far from those frightened civilians. She was not here looking for someone to comfort her, she was looking for more. She had known such pain that she could hold others' and she was prepared to.

"I would die in place of her! I would give my life to save her" Clef remembered how the tearful Alcyone was prostrate on the floor pleading for Emeraude's life.

" I prayed and prayed, many nights I prayed, let all the punishment for this forbidden love fall on me and me alone. I prayed, don't destroy Cephiro, don't destroy Emeraude, destroy me instead!" Clef remembered Zagato's confession, how he wished for the system to change, so everyone could be Pillars to the country so Emeraude could be free. If there is a way to acheive this without jeopardizing Cephiro, he would have given his own precious life for that.

The memories of the ruined Alcyone and Zagato, came to his mind again. They also loved this country as much as Clef did, as much as the Magic Knights did. They would have given their lives to save both Cephiro and Emeraude, yet, this option was cruelly denied from them, yes, Clef knew, the Magic Knights must know of this, how a good man and a good woman turned to high treason.

It was only fair to bring to light the events leading to Zagato and Alcyone's rebellion, he had made monsters out of them, and it is only right he let this magic knight, and subsequently, the other magic knights know the truth, it is something he could do in the honour of his deceased students.

"Umi, do you want me to tell you the answer to the questions you just raised up?

Two pairs of blue eyes looked straight into each other.

"Clef! You don't have to! Only if you are comfortable telling me! You have been through enough, I can't add to your stress!" Come the reply.

"I will be fine. Umi, don't worry about me. You deserve to know the truth if you want to."

"Master Mage Clef, I want to, but only if you are comfortable."

"Yes, Alcyone fought you, with the same motive you had. Princess Emeraude was to her, like Hikaru was to you"

Clef paused, while Umi clapped a hand to her mouth trying to register the fact.

"Alcyone, Emeraude's attendant, fought you not just because she wanted to help a man she loved, she made the decision to fight the legend, immediately when she saw Emeraude summoning you. All because she cared for Emeraude, she believed Emeraude should not have to sacrifice for Cephiro, she said Emeraude was her best friend. Even in the full knowledge that Emeraude, was who Zagato was in love with. She told me, even if they were technically rivals, she would never hate Emeraude and would never wish Emeraude dead! She turned against Cephiro, she frankly and bluntly said, she was a simple woman, who wished happiness for her friends.

To this day, I got no idea why neither Alcyone or Zagato disclosed the truth to you...but maybe, they thought they would rather let you and your friends, being so young, die thinking you are heroines or, they wanted to take all the blame upon themselves so Emeraude would remain that immaculate and perfect Princess. Let me tell you what really happened when Zagato and Alcyone became traitors. I ask again, do you want me to go on?"

"Yes please do, Master Mage Clef, I must face the facts. Even I would be upset, but I must face the truth, the consequences of us all letting the identitiy of a Magic Knight get into our heads. Because I need to be strong. I need to be strong to save this country that Emeraude gave her life to protect." Umi's eyes gazed at clef. Strong, steadfast and unflickering.

Clef decided to let Umi know his flashback. en if he had to retrieve that bottomless bottle of the bitter drink ftrom his cellar of memories.

But this time, as he uncorked the bottle, someone was there to share it.

Umi's shoulders were shaking and her knuckles turned white as she heard Clef's memories, as she drank her cup of the bitter drink. Unbearable though it was, she drank everything.

"So, the fault lied in no one except the system! Yes, they did it only because no options were left except by sacrificing Emeraude? But we thought they were complete monsters, especially the lady Alcyone, I killed her for doing her job! We belw Zagato up for doing his job, they worked with the Princess, were friends with the Princess, so they fought us to defend te Princess! They fought us to defend Emeraude as a person. Emeraude as a person is in dire conflict with Emeraude as the Pillar. Both sides make sense. Clef, my friends and I fought to follow the Pillar's orders, we had a cause to save Cephiro. Zagato and Alcyone had their causes too. They fought to protect Emeraude as any other person who was entitled to freedom, happiness and life. Unfortunately, both sides got their own causes, both sides fought for what they believed was right, both outcomes would inevitably hurt someone else in the end."

Umi wept, " It was what was keeping me awake...oh dear, Clef...I was such a heartless maniac! It is very true that when I thought I was a heroine, I might be a villain in others' eyes! Now, I am here, and I saw that, what have we acheived except getting a foolish power trip? The Pillar passed away, Cephiro is crumbling, many people lost their homes...and they lost their beloved Princess Emeraude. What was the difference I made? "

"Umi, what nonsense you are saying. You made a big difference already. You, being here. The very fact, I can see you again here. The very fact I can thank you in person, everything you and your friends did. Thank you for coming back here and thank you for looking out for me too."

"Master Mage Clef...may I ask, do we really want a new Pillar to turn up? Do we want another person to be the sacrifice to maintain this land? The Pillar is nothing but a sacrifice to maintain this land! No, it is not fair. It is not right that someone has to give up everything for the majority. "

"Umi, let me tell you. I don't want to either...if possible, I don't want a Pillar to appear, but Princess Emeraude gave everything to save this land and she trusted me to look after everyone. So, we must restore the beauty of this land. I don't know of any ways other than getting a new Pillar"

"All these work is taking too much out of you, Master Mage Clef, you are like taking over Emeraude's role! You are like the Pillar, can you think about anything else besides how to maintain this castle? Would you be worried that paying attention to me and talking to me would make this castle crumble?

I know there are other people helping you, but how about them?

Will they have to think about nothing but this castle and the people day and night also? Will giving a thought to their family and friends have dangerous effects on this castle? Would they have to turn their own family and friends away because they are worried this castle would shake and monsters would turn up if they spare a thought for them? How would their family and friends feel in turn?

I hate to see you going through this ordeal! I could tell, you are under extreme stress when I came back here. You are also feeling bad for us! But you and those with you, of all people, is working ceaselessly to keep everything going. We got a place to stay, thanks to your efforts, but the civilians took your team for granted, just as they took Emeraude for granted!  
We must think long and hard about getting the new Pillar. We need to think about it. Maybe there will still be a way to save this country without finding one. We don't want Zagato, Emeraude and Alcyone to die in vain, that alone is bad enough! If we are to do something for Princess Emeraude, we should eliminate the system that caused her to suffer, that caused you and those around her to suffer and even die to defend her."

Clef looked at the girl, she is now trying to make another difference.

"Maybe we could work towards it? I don't believe a Pillar is necessary. If we get more people to believe in not getting a Pillar, maybe the problem will be solved. " A voice that came from one of the strongest heart that had experienced the tragedy the system incurred.

It was refreshing to hear another voice, not the voices that Clef heard countless times of whether a new Pillar would come soon to save the day. It is a voice of will, strength and independence. Not many people could still remain brave at this point. Clef could testify, with the country slowly falling into pieces. He was anxious and wrought with worry himself about the people, he saw too many faces filled with panic. Monsters were even appearing inside the castle because of the peoples' fears, and Prince Ferio, Caldina, Ascot and LaFarga volunteered to be sentries, they remain vigilant all the time to protect the civilians.

The presence of the Knights, who remained so calm in the face of danger, renewed his faith and strength greatly. They showed love and care and concern, not fear. This really helped.

Coul they save Cephiro once and for all?

There is another person not believing in depending on the Pillar, could the day come, when everyone could be Pillars? So no one need to suffer under the Pillar system anymore?

There is no Pillar anyway, would it be possible to give a try at changing it? So those who died would not die in vain?

Could something good come out of the tragedy?

Clef reached for Umi's hand, she did not flinch, even as she saw Clef's hand approaching hers, before they knew, Clef held Umi's hand in his.

'Umi, I will give it a thought, in this land of will, will controls everything. We could change things by will. We need to be strong for everyone, like you said. I will be strong, I will not waver, for you and for everyone."

Umi nodded.

"Umi, I know how much you care about everyone, promise me, give some care to yourself too. I need you, Umi." Clef heard himself saying this words, he has always been strong, he had been through the loss of people he cherished, but still, he must admit, it was a human need not a weakness for needing someone to walk with , Princess Emeraude refused to have someone to walk with her, she refused to have the people to walk with her, she even refused to have those who knew her very well to walk with her. Resulting in the most immense distress towards the people closest to her when she chose to punish herself with death when she could not take it anymore, and two of those closest to her turned against the country for her sake.

Clef realized he should not follow Emeraude's footsteps. For himself and everyone.

"Umi, please look out for yourself. Think about your safety. Love yourself, you must love yourself, no one could do it for you. This place is perilous on its own, for obvious reasons. and there's Autozam, Fahren and Chizeta ready to lay hands on Cephiro. Thus, you are given the armor and weapons and magic, not only to defend others, but also yourselves. I wish you and your friends would smile again, and I wish no harm would come to you. Please, don't be too hard on yourself. No one blames you. Emeraude and Zagato had now crossed over and are happy in the other side, forever. Alcyone choose to defend Emeraude with her own free will, with full awareness of the outcome, so I hope she is at peace now. In the knowledge of this don't be depressed anymore, would you? Oh, I forgot about the potion I promised. You must go back to bed after this."

"Thanks Master Mage Clef. I will do what you said." Said a smiling Umi. Clef felt comforted seeing Umi's serene and calm smile, like the sea on a fine day, the days of the former Cephiro. Clef could see the beautiful oceans he remembered in Umi's eyes. She cradled the hand Clef just held.

She felt so much better after apologised and having the chance to talk through things with Clef. Yes, she could promise, from that moment on, she would no longer be depressed. She could face all he battles to save the country not just from the invasions, but also in finding a way to bring a new future to the country.

"Not at all, Umi. Thank you and take care."

Like a plant ravaged by drought and then brought to the side of a stream that would never dry up. Clef felt his strained soul consoled and revitalised by the visit of the Knight of Water. He knew he could face tomorrow, and countless tomorrows in these days of uncertainty, even in the face of the country crumbling. Words could not express his gratitude towards the Magic Knights from another world.


	7. The Pillar's Brother

The Pillar's Brother  
Author's Note: I would like to offer my heartfelt thanks to Keren Olivero, Ascella Star and Adiaskyfire for their helpful opinions.  
Also many thanks to my fellow Rayearth fans in the rayearth forum Cephiro (dot) psynos (dot) net, for the opinions regarding Ferio's character and also the Ferio and Fuu interaction.

A willowy figure clad in green was wandering alone in the spacious castle. She had a pair of stylish rimless spectacles over her tender and kind jade green eyes, her bobbed wavy blonde hair was fine and soft like golden feathers. Her sweet face was luminous with a soft, tranquil charm.  
Fuu Hououji, Magic Knight of air was the one who prompted her friends to get their minds and bodies some rest so they would put themselves in top condition to prepare for what lies ahead.  
But she was also the first one who found her heart too heavy for sleep, her mind too restless wwith tthoughts that she and left the warmth of the bed to loiter alone in the castle, to comb out the tangled mess that was her thoughts. In order to avoid troubling her friends with all her tossing and turning, she went out.  
She was supposed to sleep, there was so much going on that she should be tired out, it should not be possible to remain awake.  
It made sense to sleep, why could she not sink in the warm cradle of slumber? why was that? Even the most logical teen genius felt confused, everything in her life made sense to her until she became a magic knight. Everything she did made sense, she applied logic and strategy to her everyday life. Then in Cephiro, her battles.

Everything seemed so logical, the events were clearly leading to what she expected f from countless fairy tales, stories and Role Playing Games. The story of the struggle between good and evil. An evil sorcerer kidnapping a beautiful and innocent Princess and they were told to overcome all obstacles to save her, which they assumed was to restore her rule.  
Everythingwere safely cut out in black and white, and she was so used to the black and white morality that she never questioned it.  
Then they received the biggest shock of their lives when they reached the beautiful Princess.  
They found out that the terribly beautiful and ominous looking overlord harboured no malicious intent, he was the unfortunate victim of a sadistic choice, it was either his love, who turned out to be none other than the fair princess, or his country, the Princess also faced the same dilemma, with no third option open to the star crossed lovers. Fuu dreaded to think what would happen if she had to face that choice.  
He fought the knights like any other person would have done when a loved one was going to be killed. Because the true purpose of their epic journey was to execute the Princess, not the overlord!  
All of a sudden, Fuu and her friends realised there are always many shades of grey in between the black and white they were so used to.  
A clap of thunder made her jump and drew her attention to the floor-to-ceiling windows of the castle.  
The landscape was as dreary as her heart.  
Fuu could recall how she exclaimed upon her first arrival in Cephiro, awe struck that she could never see such beauty and greenery and fresh air in Tokyo. But now, it looked like a bombsite. How could Cephiro restore its former beauty?  
Fuu pondered, as far as she had been told, a new pillar is needed yet there was no Pillar candidate in sight!  
Fuu felt her heart was wrought with pain, it was like watching a loved one languishing, getting closer and closer to death and the only known cure being out of reach.  
"Only known cure? Is it true there is only one cure? Would there be a cure no one knew and no one bothered to seek? Simply because they are too used to the ways they know and they could not try and find out?" Thought the teen genius.  
Suddenly Fuu heard a voice, a voice that that warmed her heart with love.

"Why aren't you sleeping, Fuu?"  
The voice belonged to the boy Fuu missed greatly, she hadn't a chance to speak to him alone since her return, and she would really love to.  
A roguishly handsome young man with choppy green hair and warm honey coloured eyes smiled warmly at her.  
"Prince Ferio?"  
"Please just call me Ferio."  
Fuu blushed, her ivory visage turned as red as a beetroot.  
"I guess, you are too hurt by the previous battle to rest. Fuu, I noticed that you look worn out and you lost weight"  
Ferio said solemnly, "You, Magic Knights were the ones most badly affected by the battle."  
Ferio's words described right on, the predicament Fuu was in.  
She had not been eating or sleeping properly for days. Indeed, she forced herself to swallow food her family pressed her to take, hardly knowing what had she tasted. Every night, she would toss and turn in bed, because of the lives she ended at her hands. How she regreted that she had not used her analytical and rational mind to question what she was told. Or at least try and find out what the other side of the story was. She was known to be a teen genius, the aspiring systems engineer.  
She could have seen things differently from the Cephirans and her friends as well.

If she tried, perhaps she could have helped. for all her intelligence, she was as young and naive as her friends. She had also jumped to uninformed conclusions without bothering to find out information from all sides. Just because she was used to the concept of opposition equals evil.  
She regretted allowing herself to be led by information from one side and not try to find out the truth about the other side. "victims of circumstances" never crossed their minds.  
Had she not learned at school?  
In order to prove a theory, one must investigate all the facts before drawing a conclusion!  
She thought right away she was doing Cephiro a favor, like her friends.  
Fuu somehow felt she was even more accountable than her friends.  
Why she did not raise any questions when Caldina told them that the overlord had no interest in ruling? Why did she brushed off a fact so important as if it didn't concern her?  
The consequences being, the Prince here lost his cherished older sister and the Magic Swordsman lost his older brother.  
Not only that she executed Ferio's sister. Fuu had wronged the boy she fell in love with in other ways as well.  
Something Umi said came to her mind. " Even people designated as heroes of a story bear no qualms about using people or hurting them."  
It was exactly what she did. She was one of the Magic Knight who saved Cephiro, but in the process, she betrayed Ferio's trust by using him through her charms and wits so her friends and her could have a body guard for free. Would her green haired Prince harbour any hard feelings for that?

"Ferio, I owe you an apology." said Fuu very politely, looking into the golden eyes.

Ferio raised an eyebrow in response and then smiled that boyish, carefree grin that was his chief charm.

"Fuu, I got no idea what you are talking about."  
"It was really devious and mean of me by using you to act as our body guard in the Forest of Silence."  
"Fuu, it is fine! You are stuck in strange place. You would have done anything to get a way out of a perilous place so full of monsters.  
In fact, your presence of mind is amazing and your friends are so lucky to have you around.  
Why do you think you used me? If you were as manipulative as you thought of yourself, you wouldn't have stopped me from intervening the fight between Alcyone and Hikaru by saying it is your own battle. That says a lot about your admirable, wonderful and lovely character."  
Now that she said her apology and knew she was forgiven, she felt considerably more relieved.  
Ferio looked at Fuu tenderly, "I think I got something you are looking for."  
Ferio pointed to his ear and carefully took down a gold loop earring.  
Ferio got both rings?  
Fuu recognized it, a parting gift from Ferio when they said goodbye back in the forest of Silence. An object of the highest sentimental value that Fuu gave up for lost, thinking it slipped off during her many battles. She missed having it on her finger, she even berated herself for not being careful enough.  
Turned out that It returned to its owner.

"Fuu, my sister took up the position of Pillar, and she was resigned to the fact that it was unlawful for her to fall in love.  
So she gave me these rings. Asking me to give one of the rings away to my true love when I found her"

"Ferio, " said Fuu softly.

"Now, I have found my true love, Fuu, the magic knight of air. Meeting you is the best thing that happened to me."  
Fuu blushed immediately like a beetroot hearing Ferio's confession. But she protested, "The rings are a gift from your only sister, it is too precious for me to have, for I am the one who killed your sister."  
Fuu's voice was full of contrition.

"Even though, I missed you very much but sometimes I feel I don't deserve a selfless, kind and chivalrous person like you because of what I did." blurted Fuu. 'But I spent every waking moments in Tokyo being worried about you, wondering how hav you been, worried about Cephiro and all the people. I was so relieved that I found a way back, and to see you again. You know I was so happy and relieved to see you safe and sound.  
"Fuu, I repeat, stop being so hard on yourself. What happened were due to circumstances. It got nothing to do with you as a person. Nothing in Cephiro, Earth, Autozam, Fahren, Chizeta,the entire Universe could go between us.  
Thank you for thinking about me, by the way. I am so glad to hear I have been missed!  
Please have it. My sister never had any true happiness when she was alive. She wished so much she could live happily with her true love in the beautiful Cephiro.  
However, death was the only way for their love to bloom. Only In death, my sister could think of nothing but her true love.  
I, her only younger brother should fulfill this wish for her. I am sure she would love me to be happy with my one true love in beautiful Cephiro. I hope the beauty would be restored."  
Fuu noticed Ferio's head bowing and his eyes considerably saddened.  
"Ferio", Fuu said softly.  
"I could tell you have been through a lot after Princess Emeraude passed away and you still care for us and you also took your position so people could have someone to look up to in this time of great need.  
From my first trip, I saw how scared the people would be when they saw one monster, I could only imagine how much worse they are feeling now in this time of unrest.  
You tried very hard, very hard to act as if things are normal. You always smile so we won't be unhappy, but these are what I am worried about."  
"Ferio, my own older sister Kuu got very worried about me when I was depressed about the deaths of Emeraude and Zagato. She has always looked out for me ever since I was little, she is a very good sister who cares about me all the time. I imagine it is the same way between you and Emeraude.  
She said, one could find a way out to a problem if he or she shares it. It is incredibly painful to have to suffer alone.  
Fuu offered, "is there something you wish to talk about？I am far from the girl I used to be, you don't have to worry about me. if you love me, you should trust me to tell me how you really feel, and not feel obliged that you must always keep a happy face in front of me. Nothing is too cruel for me to bear."

" Thank you Fuu." said Ferio. “I got something to show you."  
Ferio lifted up his right hand. A splendid circlet adorned by green and blue jewels flew out of the gem on his glove.  
“ Princess Emeraude's crown?"  
“Yes, the previous battle resulted in many people losing their loved ones. I lost my older sister, Lantis lost his older brother, I heard that the high priest and the Magic Swordsman were really close brothers. Master Mage clef lost his students, Zagato, Emeraude and Alcyone, who were as dear to him as his own children.  
Master Mage Clef went back to the site of the Pillar's destruction and brought back objects that once belonged to the High Priest and Pillar and gave them to their respective younger brothers to keep. This crown and the ring, are the only mementoes I have of my sister. Lantis has what was left of Zagato's headpiece, which is now little more than the center of it."  
Ferio signed as he remembered the other one who also lost a treasured sibling.  
"I had tried to reach out to Lantis, hoping to offer my support too, but he won't talk to anyone."  
But the way, Master Mage Clef, keeps Alcyone's magic wand."  
Fuu looked at the tiara with full respect and bowed to it, her eyes misting over with tears.

"Zagato, Emeraude, Alcyone, we are so sorry!"  
" I should have asked questions! I should not have assumed. I should also have found out the other side of the story. I was taught at school to do the same thing, to ask questions, to investigate other theories before jumping to conclusions, however, while I followed this instruction in my studies I failed to apply this to real life!  
You know, Caldina has raised the question, why didn't' Zagato force Princess Emeraude to keep praying while he rules the world, but I just brushed it off  
I let my hubris, my self satisfaction get to my head and judged others unfairly! Your sister died because of us, because I did not take the initiative to find things out.  
And I am supposed to be the logical one. I could have helped! I could have put my intelligence to good use, to think of ways to help others."  
Fuu told Ferio her thoughts.  
"Please be assured that we learnt our lesson, if it makes you feel better. We cannot change the past, but we could change the future. We learnt the lesson now and will not let anyone die, because...because they all have loved ones that would be devastated if they lost their lives. I would talk with these invaders very carefully if I could meet them. It was still so rash of us to go charging into the fleet of Autozam in our mashins.  
We learnt our lessons at the heavy cost of three lives, we must never repeat our mistakes, that is the least we could do."  
Ferio shook his head and said,  
" Fuu, I am fine, honestly. It got nothing to do with you and your friends. My sister chose to die and only in death, she could be relieved of her duties without any guilt and leave her gilded cage for good.  
You were only doing what she asked. It was nobody's fault, you should not hold yourself responsible. If anyone could have stopped her, you will not even be summoned and I wouldn't have met you, let's think of it this way.  
Emeraude did what she chose to, Zagato did what he chose to. I am sure neither of them would blame you."  
"You don't have to worry that much about me. My sister has already been dead to me when she became the Pillar, I was very young then, and already had my share of grief.  
Fuu, when I said dead, you could understand what mean?"  
Fuu stared at Ferio for an instant, contemplated what he got in mind, and she understood what Ferio really meant.  
" Yes, I know when you said dead, you are not saying in the sense you wanted to disown her because you hate her.  
You still love her very much and think about her all the time, but as Pillar, not only that she is not allowed to fall in love. she must severe all ties with her loved ones, that includes family, right? Because a Pillar cannot love any other thing, any other creature, any being other than Cephiro."  
Fuu stated her understanding about the horrors one must endure when a person becomes the Pillar and also the exact feelings Ferio harboured.  
"It...it is horrible....if a person becomes the Pillar, that person died as a person to become the life support machine for the country. He or she has no family, no friends, no lover, no spouse except Cephiro.

The pillar is leading the most wretched existence! He or she is dead to the world, dead to himself or herself."  
" Yes, spot on."  
"She severed all ties with me when she heard the calling to become the Pillar.  
She was in tears as we said goodbye to each other. Because she could not be allowed to love any other being more than Cephiro.  
Back then I was the person she loved more than she loved Cephiro. So as to keep her mind focused on her prayers, she told me we could not see each other again. I could not face living at court afterwards. So I left and wandered about Cephiro as a commoner. Surprisingly, no one came looking for me, perhaps my sister though I would be better off that way.  
She wanted me to forget about her, to cut her out of my life, so she would be the perfect Pillar, so she would be the life force for Cephiro that would never fail.  
She thought....she thought....that it was an honour....it was worthy to offer herself as a sacrifice to maintain the country, the clement weather, the lush forests, the fertile soil, content and happy people. So, unwillingly, she forced herself to be separated from me, the image of her crying as we said goodbye is branded in my mind forever.  
She sacrificed her humanity to become Pillar, her only family, her only friend, her only love was Cephiro. She became a goddess on a pedestal, divine, not a shred of humanity allowed."

All those about her could only be subordinates. She could only be a goddess, worshipped, not befriended. Men could adore her, but not love her. She must spread her love equaLly among everyone, it would not be lawful for her to love anything more than Cephiro."  
Then when she resigned herself to being a souless, emotionless life giving device to Cephiro.  
Ferio paused.  
"Souless, emotionless, no one could be like that! Who could be alone? Who could be an island? How could love be weighted on a scale?  
One day, she found herself unable to resist the man who was supposed to aid her in her prayers. No matter how much she tried to persuade herself she still loved Zagato and it was the same for the man. For that she had to be punished by giving up her life. "  
A question came to Fuu's mind, as she couldn't help wondering why Ferio chose to help the knights, but she felt, it was really tactless to ask and she swallowed it.

Ferio went on.  
"I left the court at a very young age. Too young to be informed of the legend. I only knew as much as you and your friends did. Like you I thought I was saving her and saving Cephiro from a power hungry overlord by helping you. I also believed that Zagato stole her away in the literal sense, and because Zagato "kidnapped" Emeraude Cephiro was in turmoil.  
Like you I did not know the tRuth.  
The whole thing was terribly complicated for everyone involved.  
I took my position back, so I could comfort those in fear in the absence of my sister. The Prince would serve those the Princess left behind.  
When I am alone, I coudln't help wondering what if I knew the truth?  
I have asked myself that question many times and I cannot answer it. Some things are better kept in the dark. It is better I don't have to know. It was all in the past anyway.  
When I met you, I knew nothing and it was indeed better that way. So I could carry out what my Sister really wanted and not face the sadistic choice like those around my Sisters did. It was fortunate I won't have to face the sadistic choice of either the girl I fell in love with or my sister."  
Fuu thought of all that horrible implications and shuddered, the very thought of it was so scary that she would rather not think of it.  
"Ferio, I really, really couldn't imagine fighting you."  
Ferio responded, " Neither could I. I agree Zagato got a point, anyone would have stopped a loved one at all costs from committing suicide.  
But there is also the point, death was the only way Emeraude could be released of her duties without guilt and be at peace. Only in death she could be happy again, she could be free to think for just herself and her beloved, without having to live with the guilt induced by the fact that, Cephiro would be threatened if she loved anything more than the country.  
I don't know of any other way to release her.

Now she is released by leaving the mortal realm, I hope to find a way to let this tragedy be something we could learn from, I hope the system could die with my sister. Let my sister be the last Pillar and you the last of Magic Knights."

Ferio was alarmed to notice a waterfall of tears were falling fron the demure, gentle girl's bespectacled eyes, it pained him greatly.  
"Fuu please...no, I am sorry, I don't want to see anyone cry, especially you! Tears don't suit you!"  
Ferio gently held Fuu's shoulders.  
"please don't let yourself be overwhelmed by sadness. Fuu, as far as I could remember. I never saw my sister truly happy. She was alway sad because of her situation as the Pillar, even if she always wear a sweet smile, yet I know because of the burden she bears, there's always a sadness in her eyes. Fuu, I wish with all my heart to see you smile, I wish whenever I think about you I could always see your smile. You would remind me to much of the day I parted with my sister if I see you crying.  
Please, put all these depressing thoughts behind you. What happened is in the past, as you said, we got to change the future so the tragedy of my sister would not happenn again. "  
"Ferio, I am crying because if Emeraude see the current situation, she will cry even more!"  
"Uh?"  
"I am sorry...I had just been thinking about things before you ran into me. I may sound very mean, would you get angry if I am to tell you what I feel now?"  
"No, not at all, you just said, it is necessary to confide in people you love and trust, and you should share with me what is bothering you because I know I am the one you love and trust the most besides your friends."  
Fuu bit her lip and proceeded to confide in Ferio her reasoning.  
"Yes, there's no doubt Princess Emeraude got a heart of gold, like her beautiful long golden hair suggests. Her heart is as beautiful as her...but...Her way of solving the problem makes me beg to differ. She died thinking she saved Cephiro, it sounds noble but did she think about what happens next or those broken hearts left behind?"  
Princess Emeraude believed in self sacrifice, she believed, she must give up her own will to keep Cephiro beautiful and perfect.  
Princess Emeraude put everyone ahead of her. When she knew Cephiro was in jeopardy, she chose to commit suicide because her power to uphold Cephiro was compromised, she felt she didn't even deserve to live.  
In short, the system dictates that, she must compromise her own well being in order to protect others' well being. She could not even think about herself for one instant. Princess Emeraude was made to live a life in which her tears would sustain others happiness.  
Then what about her loved ones? You are the first to suffer, then Zagato, Clef and everyone who loves the Princess! This is where the horror lies!  
Princess Emeraude was like a candle that burned itself away to bring light to Cephiro. Everyone in Cephiro lived a peaceful and blissful life, Cephiro's beauty is maintained at the expense of her. Her life was consumed by sorrow, that she effectively dissolved her life in tears, like a candle weeping wax tears as it burns out. The wax tears of a candle could only be dried as when the candle burns out, Emeraude's tears could only be stopped when she died. She was hoping to pass the torch to a new Pillar as the system dictates.  
Then at the moment, there isn't a Pillar to keep the country going. No one knows when a new Pillar would come. We got no idea where could we find this candidate.  
The country is now a bombsite! Everyone lost their homes, and goodness knows how many casualties occured when the country started to fall apart. It seems, whatever Princess Emeraudes chose, the country is still being threatened.  
Ferio, I am sorry if I sound very mean, but I don't know how the all these suffering and sacrificing for the country solved the problem!  
What will Princess Emeraude feel now if she sees this? She would cry even more because she thought her sacrifice would save Cephiro.  
We are all aware that it is not justified for one person to forego his or her happiness and life to protect the majority. It is not right that to let the needs of the many outweighed the needs of one person. It is not justified for one person to have to choose either his or her fulfilment or the country, and in turn it is not justified for someone to have to choose either his or her loved ones or the majority, like what Zagato had to do, like what Clef had to do, like what you had to do.  
I wish with all my heart she needed not take this path! I wish she could be here, alive and happy with Zagato. I wish you still have a big sister with you, a sister who would look out for you like mine. A sister who would rush to your side when anything happens to you.   
Oh, Prince Ferio, I can't do anything for you, except keeping myself safe, healthy and happy so I won't add to your burden. It is the least I could do for my loved ones, as I am still young, I could not give anything in return for their love and care, but I can always care about their feelings. As they will feel comforted to see me safe and well and smiling, I must love myself as much as I love them.  
You are upset if you see me cry, you are worried when you saw me in danger and the same goes for those who cares about me.  
And if they are upset and worried if they see me cry, what would happen if something bad happenes to me? They would be devastated! The suffering of the Pillar make those around him or her suffer in turn too, because no one likes to see a loved one cry and be in pain and ultimately, die!  
Oh enough of this, Ferio, as much as you wish to see me smile, I want to see you smile too. So let us work together to find a way to let the system go. Maybe during those times, we cannot see any hope. But I have been told in this land, belief is power, so if we stick to this belief, and not give in to the ways everyone are used to, maybe we could work together to find a way. I vow never to waver from my belief ."

Fuu smlied warmly at her Prince, but there was still a veil of sorrow on her face. For one fleeting instant, Ferio thought he saw his sister. But no, this girl was a lot different from his sister, even though their colouring were similar. Because this girl would not believe in the detrimental path his sister took. Fuu, unlike Emeraude would not choose martyrdom like his sister. Fuu , unlike Emeraude would not become a dead saint to be mourned and missed. She would chose a future in which she would be there, alive and well for her loved ones, to live with her loved ones, to partake in their laughter, to share their burdens, to share their doubts, to share their tears.  
One woman in his life, his sister and the Pillar broke his heart. But another woman came, the Knight of Wind, who is now seeking to heal it with her winds of healing and this woman would never choose to leave him like his sister did.  
Ferio felt for sure, he would see this girl smile with true happiness, because she yearns for her happiness, and it is not out of any egotistic reasons, it is so her smile could touch him and all her loved ones.  
After his sister was deceased, this girl is the closest and dearest to him now, he was extremely fortunate to have met her and have her here again in Cephiro. The Knight of Wind is the one he should love and cherish with all his heart.

"Fuu, you are the reason why I am not grieving. With you by my side is all that I need. I will be here so nothing could harm you, I will put your tears behind you."  
"If you want me to smile with true happiness. then let us work together to a new future, a future in which there's no pillar so no one needs to go through the sorrow your sister went through and the sorrow us went through. As you said, let your sister be the last Pillar."  
"Yes, and I wish you would be the last of the Magic Knights, I don't want any to suffer like you and your friends suffered. Also, as I said, I hope to be with you in a truly beautiful Cepiro, not just for myself, also I could accomplish my sister's wish."  
The Pillar's brother and the Knight of Wind entwined themselves in a tender, warm embrace, the two soulmates were grateful for this reunion after many days of longing and pining on their parts.  
"Fuu, my love, one day I will see you give me a truly happy smile, I promise."  
"Ferio, I love you dearly and would never leave you, I would never upset you again by crying or getting myself into harm."  
Both believed with all their hearts that together, they could bring the winds of change to Cephiro, a new future where the countless tragedies that took place in the past would finally be laid to rest for good.


	8. Flowers in Adversity (1)

Many thanks towards Ascella Star and Adia Skyfire for their opinions and encouragement.

Hikaru found herself lying down on the cold stony ground in the bleak, desolate Cephiro. Her friends, inseparable since their first arrival in Cephiro were again nowhere in sight.

"Umi, Fuu!" Hikaru leapt and ran frantically for a way out and to search for her friends.

"Did they come to any danger?" Hikaru's mind raced with worry.

"What good Umi and Fuu did to you? Have you ever thought without them, your pure heart need not be tormented with these painful memories?"

Suddenly a voice sounded in the void.

Hikaru felt her heart nearly stopped,.

Please don't let me hear that voice again!

"Go away! Stop bothering me!" The voice sounded exactly like her own! The voice had been tormenting her ever since she executed the High Priest and the Princess.

She heard that voice tormenting her during her bout of depression. Like her friends, she felt very bad for what they did, to the point of hating themselves. She brooded for days in her self hatred. A voice came from her own mind, assaulting her endlessly.

Hikaru felt as if she was held down, crushed with a stone slab and on top of that, a hammer came crashing down, repeatedly. A bit like those magic shows, only that it wasn't an illusion.

The one who crushed her with the stone and wielded the hammer was herself. The one enemy she could not run away from, the one enemy no one could rescue her from. Swords and weapons would become impotent to the voice, no shield could protect her at all, for it was an enemy from within, without a face, without a body.

This enemy was way more formidable than the monsters, than Zagato's minions, than Zagato himself.

Hikaru would rather fight Dark Emeraude with her bare hands than to hear this voice again.

Could I fight her, or would I fight her? Why could I not send her away?

Why?

"Go away! Stop bothering me!" Hikaru shouted in vain as she resisted this enemy, the negative side of her. But the voice sounded somewhat hypnotizing at the same time.

"Why do you need them? Why are you looking for them? Haven't you have enough of looking out for them? Being a leader to them?" asked the voice.

Hikaru was aghast at this very idea that she would be fed up with the company of her friends.

" No!"

"But do you think they really want you around them? Do they appreciate your protection?"

Suddenly Umi and Fuu stood in front of her, but their faces were far from their usual friendliness and affection, they looked cold and resentful.

" Hikaru, it's all your fault!" Umi pointed an accusing finger in front if her.

Hikaru's face fell as she could not comprehend how the girl who had always acted like a big sister for her said such hurtful things

" What's that face about? Wipe that expression off now, you got no right to be upset."

"What?"

"If you didn't insist on staying in Cephiro we won't have to go through all this!" Said Umi.

Hikaru turned to Fuu desperately,

"We wish you had never been born! We had to involve ourselves in another planet"s problems all because of you! beause you were in that school trip and because you wanted to stay on and respond to the call!

It is not fair. Do you know what's the consequences of you wanting to be the hero, what's the consequences of you tagging us along in your little game of playing the Heroine?

We could be getting on with being normal schoolgirls with nothing to worry other than homework, studying and doing well in our clubs. We don't have to live with the memory of having the blood of 3 people on our hands. We don't have to kick ourselves for the rest of our lives with the knowledge we killed 3 good people because of a misunderstanding!"

Fuu's usually soft jade green eyes held a sharp glare, Hikaru never knew that Fuu would glare!

" We could have stayed on Earth, if you did not turn up that day in Tokyo Tower, we wouldn't be together and Princess Emeraude wouldn't have summoned us!"

"It was me...it was me who insisted in helping Cephiro...yes...I am responsible for their depression..Umi...Fuu..."

"Also, how would you cope with the fact you got these three people's blood on your hands?" the voice accused.

Forget Zagato, forget Dark Emeraude, the ultimate Goddess of vengeance. Hikaru Shidou herself has to be the most relentless and ruthless enemy The Magic Knight of fire ever encountered.

"Noooo! Alcyone, Zagato, Princess Emeraude!" Hikaru screamed in agony in the dreamscape, feeling like her own heart was ripped off from her body as she saw herself and Umi beating Alcyone to oblivion with their fire and water attacks. Zagato exploding in the blinding light produced by their spiral flash. Then their mashins combining and thrusting their sword through Emeraude's heart.

"Remember how your eyes were sparkling and your cheeks were glowing from victory? You were feeling all smug and triumphant thinking you vanquished "evil forces" threatening Cephiro.

Then it all took a turn for the worse when you found out Alcyone and Zagato were never the evil villains you thought they were. Then when you proudly thought you were the saviors of a beautiful, pure and innocent Princess, from the clutches of an evil lord, then the Princess herself told you the only way to save her was to end her life and she begged you to kill her. My goodness. What a dire blow that was!

You pierced their hearts and now your own pure, gentle heart was pierced, battered, shattered.

You poor girl, you never did no wrong, this place is full of painful memories for you! Why do you want to come back to Cephiro? Just get on with your own sweet life on Earth and forget about everything! Messed up as you are You could never solve this mess, never!"

"No! I promised myself I would put things right for Cephiro. I promised Umi and Fuu and everyone to fight so we would no longer regret.

"Put things right? How? Your actions deprived Ferio of his sister and Lantis of his brother. How would you recompense? You can never replace them even if you give your life!"

Then the Magic Knight of fire cowered in fear as Ferio, dressed in all his princely splendor and Lantis, the magic Swordsman of Cephiro.

" Murderer! You Magic Knights killed the only family we had!" Accused both men bitterly.

The voice had clearly achieved its purpose, Hikaru collapsed onto the barren ground.

"I didn't mean to...I don't want to, please forgive me... " the girl knelt and wept. With tears in her eyes she looked at both the Prince and the Knight, who turned away and walked off without a word.

"No...please, kick me and beat me if you want...but please...don't walk off!" Hikaru wept at the sight of the retreating backs of both men.

"See? There is nothing you could do. Now give everything up and go back!"

Hikaru felt her last shred of energy was gone, she lied down, "I don't want to think...no…I don't want to think any longer…" She closed her eyes.

"Yes, that's my girl, give up everything and you could rest…"

"Puu! Puu! Puu!" Hikaru heard a familiar sound and saw Mokona bouncing towards her.

Hikaru didn't want to look at first, for fear Mokona would acquire the power of speech all of a sudden in order to say something scathing. She won't be surprised if that would happen.

Hikaru closed her eyes.

Mokona gently slapped Hikaru with its tiny paws, and furiously shouted its unintelligible "Puu" again and again to make Hikaru open her eyes.

As if it was agitated that its friend would give herself up, self hating and miserable when there is something as urgent as a ridiculously cute critter needing her attention.

"Puu! Puu! Puuuuuuuuuuu!" Mokona wore an adorably admonishing frown.

"Oh Mokona, you want me? How silly I was" The petite red head smiled in relief, "Oh, how dare I, how dare i forget you and..." and with her spirits lifted up, Mokona nodded and the gem on its forehead shone like a projector, an image manifested.

Hikaru perceived, her loved ones, her brothers, her friends, the people of Cephiro...then a tall, dashingly handsome man wearing black armour decorated by aquamarine gems.

Hikaru felt a spark ignited the extinguished embers of her heart.

She wanted nothing more than to fight!

She wanted to be there for them. Her heart's desire was to protect Cephiro, the only thing they could do in honour of the late Pillar.  
No, what others think of her does not influence her heart. What she chose to do, who she chose to be should not be decided by others.

She must follow her heart regardless of any obstacles strewn in her path, physical or mental.

She loves them, and she expected nothing in return, seeing their smiles were all that sustained her. Their smiles reminded her what she fought for, what she lived for, no she could not abandon them! or else she would regret.

She couldn't allow her negative feelings to distract her from what she truly wanted.

She just wanted to them to be happy. She wanted to protect Cephiro and set things right for this country she grew to love. That's all she needed to know.

"Everyone needs me, I must wake up! I must go back to my loved ones! Back to Cephiro and then to Earth!"

Mokona smiled its cat smile to encourage the fire knight.

"Mokona, I am sorry." Hikaru whispered.

Hikaru's found herself, no longer on the stony ground, she was safely on her soft bed in her cosy room and there was something soft in her arms...Mokona!

That part with Mokona guiding her out if her nightmare, was that really a dream? Did that really took place? But how the fluffy marshmallow got into her mind?

"It must be late!" Hikaru sat up with a little panic as she spotted two neatly folded nightgowns next to her. Hikaru's little cry woke Mokona up. It jumped out of her arms mischievously and it skipped up and down on the bed.

"Puu! Puu! Puu!"

"Mokona, are you worried about me?" asked Hikaru with an apologetic smile."Was that really a dream that I saw you, Mokona?"

Mokona gave her a quizzical look in reply that makes it even more ridiculously adorable.

"Nevermind, Awww, thanks Mokona. Thanks for staying by my side. " Hikaru picked up the holy creature, how comforting it was to hold its warm, round, cuddly body and to stroke its soft fluffy fur!

Sweet, lovely thoughts came to her mind again. She felt her cheeks growing hot, as she thought of a knight in black armour.

Lantis, whose mournful azure eyes seemed to bore straight into her soul when she first saw him to thank him for intercepting the attack from Autozam.

The eyes.

A most valiant Knight was holding so much grief and sorrow and loneliness, no matter how hard he tried to hide this emotions, they were still in his eyes.

Hikaru's brothers were there for her when she was depressed, how about the Magic Swordsman?

Did his brother also did the same thing for Lantis when he was still alive? With his brother gone, who could be there for him?

His brother died at my hands. Hikaru felt another pang of contrition, the same pain she felt when she first talked to Lantis. This affliction caused the nightmare version of Lantis to come to being in Hikaru's mind.

He could find no kindness everywhere, everyone put him at arm's length and failed to past that impassive, stoic, even intimidating visage!

Hikaru cringed a bit when she remembered Lafarga demanding him to explain what he was up to when he as outside.

His response?

"I don't need to tell you, it seems I am not welcome here." He left with an icy snarl.

and Lafarga's response as Lantis walked off?

"It is impossible not to be suspicious of him, as he returned from Autozam and he was always out of the castle."

Hikaru remembered she couldn't help feeling Lafarga was over reacting, not that she blamed him, since his role was to protect the castle and had to be always on guard. But she still felt sorry for Lantis nonetheless. Especially all those present regard Lantis with the same suspicion. For Lantis, there wasn't a face for the man to say hello to, nor a friendly voice that would greet the man on his return.

Being treated that way, Hikaru wasn't surprised Lantis retreated in a shell.

It is just too sad, imagine coming to a home without loved ones, being alone and friendless?

What would happen if she didn't have her friends? Hikaru hugged Mokona even more tightly.

But then no one was there to see the man, who despite having more than his fair share of hardships to bear, whose contained so much sorrow in him, still went out of his way to comfort a tiny, scared, child that crossed his path and carried to child to her home.

He also lent his shoulder to her when she cried over the deaths of Emeraude and Zagato. Despite the very fact that she killed his brother who he was very close to.

She got to saw the gentle, caring, loving heart hidden under the icy exterior and she couldn't help wondering that if the older brother, Zagato was also like that if Princess Emeraude was not forced to commit suicide.

She hoped to see him again. She hoped to be with him, to reach his heart. To show that she trusts him, she appreciated his kind, thoughtful and compassionate nature, oh, how she wish she could tell him he was not alone and she was not one of those who regarded him with mistrust!

"I don't blame you, you are forgiven."

"I guess, you also cried when you were alone?"

"I meant what I said. You are forgiven unconditionally."

Hikaru felt her cheeks must be on fire, she didn't need to look in the mirror to know they would have turned as red as her school blazer. She smiled with a serene, overwhelming bliss as she let that deep, soothing voice play in her head again. Her spirits were lifted.

Did he not say that?

Didn't the Magic Swordsman assured her that he really meant the forgiveness, he wasn't saying he forgave her to fob her off?

"Dear, how could I have that kind of thoughts about him?"

Hikaru felt her heart fluttering like a butterfly and her flushed cheeks must have gone even redder than her blazer, redder than her own plaited hair, redder than a crimson rose in June.

She clapped a hand to her mouth and tried to straighten her face as she spotted Mokona having a sly look on its face. Its slit like eyes fixed on her.

"Oops, I must be…I must be shooting hearts from my eyes now! Hikaru Shidou!" Hikaru mentally chided herself after her brief spell of bliss, "How could you be having crushes at this time out of all times! You don't know him and He doesn't know you! Dear...you are like...you are like a bimbo having crushes on a movie star! Arggh! Hey! Comparing him to a movie star is an insult to him in the first place!"

Mokona who still looked at the red head with its cunning look.

"Mokona! Stop looking at me like that, I...I am not having a crush on him!" blurted a flustered Hikaru to a Mokona who still held a kind of a knowing look on his face."

"Let's go, Umi and Fuu are waiting for us, Mokona."

With Mokona in her arms and having regained her composure. Hikaru opened the door to the lounge shared by the girls, where her friends were waiting with welcoming smiles and steaming cups of tea.

Their faces were as fresh and beaming as flowers.

This is the place where she belongs. Her friends were all she needed and who she needed the most.

She was still a little shaken by the nightmare, and she couldn't say if she would not have them again.

She could not say she is completely free from her depression, but she was positive things would be fine again. She must not let her resolution waver.

She had been a rose wilted by the frost of darkness, but this red, red rose would bloom and flourish again with her strong will.


	9. Flowers in Adversity (2)

" Hikaru are you alright? You seem so distracted." Umi rushed to Hikaru' side.

Hikaru thought of the way she saw her friends in her nightmare and blushed a little, there is no way Umi and Fuu would treat her that way she visualized them in their dreams.

Umi saw her blush and fretted, "You must be having a fever!" she immediately placed a hand on Hikaru's forehead.

" I am fine!" assured Hikaru.

"Oh, Hikaru, you are making me more worried by saying you are fine" Umi's eyes misted over.

" You always watch out for others but never for yourself. You are always brave and strong, you fought Lafarga without magic, because you will stick to your belief, because nothing will make you waver. You could have lacerations all over your body, and you wouldn't even moan a bit! I would have already fainted if I got that many wounds on myself!

Then you were there, suffering alone in silence when we went back."

There's nothing less credible when you said you are fine!" Said a concerned Umi."

"Remember, we are always here for you. We are the best of friends. We are all alone here. Hikaru, if you don't turn to us, who could you turn to!"

"Miss Hikaru, Miss Umi is right. The adventures in Cephiro are memories exclusive to us, shared by us and only us, both of you are my best friends." said Fuu offering Hikaru a steaming cup of tea.

 

Fuu said softly, " It is incredible pain to have to bear it alone, it would only lessen if we share it with each other. We are the ones who could share the burden for each other. You could tell us whenever you are comfortable. I know you hate to worry us but on the other hand, you should not hold it all in!"

Her friends' genuine affection warmed Hikaru's heart to the core, this fortified her belief in her friends.

Umi wrapped her arms tenderly around her friends.

"We still can't find who summoned us, but we are here and so we must strive towards our goal to help Cephiro! Oh, Hikaru and Fuu, I can't hold it back anymore, the desire to save Cephiro is more overwhelming than over, I am aching to tell you something very important."

Hikaru and Fuu looked at the blue haired girl earnestly,

" I was so relieved to get the chance to apologize to Master Mage Clef last night. Then Master Mage Clef told me last night what really happened before the battle when Zagato and Alcyone turned against their own country and ruler.

Umi dabbed away a tear in her eye in front if her concerned friends.

" Master Mage Clef told me everything, even it was extremely tough to him to have to recall these harrowing memories, but still, he gave me a blow by blow account. As we are all here, I must tell you this touching story."

Hikaru and Fuu nodded. Umi then spilled her heart out to her friends, telling them the little meeting between herself and the Master Mage

"Zagato did not really want to destroy Cephiro, What Zagato truly wanted was to let the Pillar System to go by having everyone uphold this country together, destroying Cephiro was the last thing he truly wanted deep down,  
He tried to spread the word asking people to believe that their wills could also uphold the country, but his pleas fell on deaf ears .

No one saw the need to share Emeraude's burden, they did not see how much their beloved Princess had to sacrifice for her loved ones. Then when Emeraude thought she failed her duties as the Pillar, she chose to punish herself by ending her life at our hands and Zagato resorted to drastic measures simply because he loved Emeraude more than the world, but if only he could have the option to give his life to save both Cephiro and Emeraude instead of fighting us, he would!"

 

Then I also got to found out I murdered a nice lady. A lady who gave everything to protect the Princess entrusted to her care, a woman who fought to protect the Princess with her last breath, a woman who fought for the life of her very rival in love! Clef told me, princess Emeraude was to her like you both are to me. "

Umi'a knuckles turned white from her tightly clenched fists as she told the Knights about the depth hidden under the glamorous, infatuated facade of Alcyone.

 

"Do you remember she mentioned she was the attendent of Princess Emeraude and we assumed she fought us because she turned away from her own duties?

Nothing could be further away from the truth, for, she fought us because she was true to her duties as the attendent of Princess Emeraude. She fought us to protect her from us!

Clef told me she was begging for Princess Emeraude's life in tears, and it was in the full knowledge that Zagato loved only Emeraude.

Then the Zagato, the person who we believed to be "evil, heartless, manipulative, scheming" actually begged Alcyone not to join him, not to fight for a man who could not love her back, when Alcyone insisted, he tried to get Alcyone to change her mind by breaking her heart."

Tears were trickling down the girls' faces as they heard Umi's retelling.

 

Umi went on, "My heart was filled with lead after i heard the truth and Clef was even sadder than I was, I must be brave though. As soon as Clef finished telling me the truth, I decided, I must atone for what I did not just to protect Cephiro, but also to change things for good so no one needed to go through what Zagato, Emeraude and Alcyone went through!"

The girls nodded in approval to the blue haired girl, and swallowed lumps rising to their throats and blinked furiously to get the tears to go away.

" Hikaru, Umi, If this could help lift your spirits, Ferio reassured me that he forgave us unconditonally, and also he forgave what I did to him when I first met him, when I tricked him into becoming our bodyguard. " said Fuu whose glasses were off and she was also dabbing her reddened eyes. " I saw Ferio last night."

Fuu told her friends about her chat with Ferio

"Ferio made it clear to me again last night he never held it against us regarding what happened to his big sister. We are truly forgiven by the brother of the Princess we killed. "Fuu told her friends gently.

 

" Last night Ferio told me, on the day Emeraude became the Pillar, he had to leave his sister so Emeraude could concentrate on praying. His heart was broken, this he left the comforts and luxuries of the court and lived the rough life of a commoner, grieving for his sister all the time, for his memories of his sister was those of her being sad and weighted down by the chains that bound her, the chains that not only denied her her love, but also her family.

If someone else became the Pillar, just as Umi said, there will be other people who are forced to face the sadistic choice between a loved one and his country, like Zagato, Alcyone, Clef and Ferio. I did not realise the Ferio we usually know, the Ferio with his bright smile and freindly and bubbly personality had a very very sad life, he was forced to be separated from his only elder sister, I don't want this fate to happen to anyone."

Hikaru stood up, her eyes were glowing again with her usual light of strength and life and fire.

"Bringing a change! Yes! It is what we should do, this is even more important then protecting Cephiro from the invaders! But before this, I have something very important to tell you too!"

"Does it have something to do with what you were up to last night?" asked both girls, having their curiosity piqued.

"Yes, as Ferio forgave us, I need to tell you that Lantis forgave us too! And he told me at least 2 times he really meant it!"

"Lantis? That tall, aloof guy in black? I remember Lafarga being suspicious of him, suspecting he was a spy of Autozam." said Umi.

"We are also forgiven by the High Priest's brother?" asked Fuu, as if she couldn't believe her ears. "For the way we treated Zagato, his younger brother still forgave us?"

A thought came to Umi's mind, "Wait? Did you ask him to beat you up or anything in exchange for that? What did you do again? Did he do anything to you? Oh no! He is as tall as a lampost and twice your size! If he dared to do anything to you…which I hope he didn't! Otherwise I wouild hate to know what I would do!" Umi stood up abruptly to check if Hikaru had any hidden wounds, needless to say, there weren't.

Hikaru couldn't help getting both flustered and amused at her blue haired friend's impulsiveness

" Umi, he did not do anything! You shouldn't let his appearance fool you! Don't make the mistakes we made before! Yes, he was distant and dark and mysterious, sometimes he reminds me of a lone wolf on a winter's night, aloof, cold and intimidating, but if you look closer, his eyes were full of sadness and loneliness and I just found out he really has a soft heart underneath the icy exterior." The vibrant red head lowered her voice.

"How did you know?" asked Fuu.

" Remember the small girl we rescued before in that monster infested village? The tiny one with short strawberry blonde hair and big blue eyes? I saw her last night, her name is Mira."

Hikaru's description rang a bell to both girls.

"She really is a sweet girl. How is she doing?"asked Umi.

"She is safe here, in this castle. Lantis rescued her and her mother and took her here."

Hikaru then went on and told them what she saw the previous night, how she ran into the late high priest's brother and how amazed she was to see Lantis, the guy who Lafarga suspected of being the mole, and the guy who gave everyone the cold shoulder in return for such treatment was actually a kind and compassionate man who would go down on his knees to comfort a small girl, and this man also protected the citizens of Cephiro when the land was on turmoil.

 

Then Hikaru went on and told them, the same man also comforted her and assured her, that he forgave the very murderers of his own elder brother unconditionally.

" Hikaru, Umi, we must try and forgive ourselves from now on, even I know it is hard, even part of us will still feel very very bad for the deaths of Zagato, Alcyone and Emeraude, their blood were still on our hands, we must forgive outselves and turn our guilt into a determination that we must make something good come out of this tragedy ."said the bespectacled Knight of Wind.

"Talk about changing things, Hikaru, I am so pleased you has been acquainted with a citizen of Cephiro!" exclaimed Umi, "Clef told me, Zagato tried to talk to the people, telling them that they could use their wills together to keep the land safe. Needless to say, they are too used to the way things are. But we must try and change their beliefs, again, no matter how hard it is going to take, I am determined to help them realize that, if this castle could be maintained by Clef and the group of mages, they could also maintain this land with all their willpowers combined!"

Fuu smiled affirmatively to the blue haired water knight.

"Seeing Mira's reaction to things, the citizens of Cephiro must be all distraught right now, with their idyllic lifes now gone, and their only home a castle in the middle of a desolate land which is falling bit by bit into chaos. Hikaru, Umi, do you see? The greatest enemies Cephiro is facing aren't the invaders, the greatest enemy is fear and fear is overtaking the land! If we want to help Cephiro, we must help the people to fight fear! It is the only way we could change things for good! Why didn't we think of this before?"

Mokona chose this moment to remind the girls of its presence.

"Puu! Puu! Puu!"

"Mokona, are you telling us you are with us?" the fluffy critter clambered onto Umi's arms so she could give it a squeeze.

" Mokona, you are so cute.. and so soft to the touch...and I couldn't help wondering, would you be yummy to eat? I feel like I could eat you for a snack!"

Even Fuu, the proper lady of the trio was not so above it all either she adjusted her glasses and brandished, a fork.

"Mokona, what are you made of? Are you made of marshmallows and sweet cakes? I forgot to order cakes to go with the tea so..."

Mokona looked extremely apprehensive at the blue haired girl and the blonde girl and then he knew who to turn to, the red knight who is closest to him.

" Mokona, don't you worry! No one would eat you!" Hikaru laughed and patted Mokona.

" Mokona, no, don't listen to Hikaru, I am really craving for a snack." Umi's supple, willowy figure loomed above the critter menacingly, which made her friends laugh, but of course, Mokona was not amused at all!

" Umi, stop scaring Mokona now! Get something else to eat!"chided Hikaru, " No, I just have to eat Mokona!" Seeing not even Hikaru could protect him, Mokona leapt off the red head's lap, with Umi chasing him throughout the room!

The red head and the blonde laughed.

" Look! Umi and Mokona really love each other!"

The Knight of Wind, gentle as a dove, looked at her red haired friend with solicituous eyes.

" You see, Umi is trying her best to lift your spirits and the brothers of Zagato and Emeraude assured us we have been forgiven, what could we fear? Hikaru, we  
are with you and so are our friends in Cephiro. We want to be by your side, we want to be with you. Whenever you need us, you must let us know, OK? "

Fuu squeezed Hikaru's hand.

The trio of magic knights had suffered from bouts of depression and guilt from their past actions, and they somehow teleported back in a crumbling country and had to join in the battle against time to save it. These circumstances are certainly much more than normal teenage girls could bear. But when all the pain and the goal were shared among 3 friends, the trials facing then wouldn't be as hard as it looked.

With all her faith in herself and her friends restored, Hikaru nodded and beamed at Fuu with the light and life her friends so accustomed to.

Mokona jumped onto Hikaru again to take part in the bond best friends share.

Umi finally decided she hadn't got any appetite for the rabbit like creature and also joined her friends.

"Don't miss me out!"

Umi embraced her friends, "We will always be together, lets fight together. I will be always with you, Hikaru, Fuu, Mokona. "

Hikaru smiled again, " Then let us find Mira, I will lead the way."

Three exquisite flowers from Earth left the fertile soil of their own land and took root in the crumbling Cephiro, the flowers would be met with all sorts of hardships in this chaotic land, however, these flowers would soon prove they would bloom in the face of this ultimate adversity, no blossoms in Cephiro would be fairer than they.


	10. It is not good to harp on one string (1)

**Chapter 10: It is not good to harp on one string(1)**

**Author's note: Four OCs will be introduced in this chapter, readers, meet Amati and Kendrah, Giovanna and Zenvo.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Amati and Kendrah, Adiaskskyfire originally does, in ' Secretos" however they are not completely identical to the Amati and Kendrah in "Secretos". Giovanna and Zenvo are my OCs, but it is obvious who Amati, Kendrah, Giovanna and Zenvo resemble as you read this chapter.**

**Many thanks to ZeyMoonsea, Adiaskyfire, Glory Jean from Tumbkr, Ascella Star, Adiaksyfire and Keren Olivero for their support and opinions.**

Hikaru led Mokona, Umi and Fu u into the living quarters of the civilians, having recalled the direction Mira went off.

The doors of the portal opened to them and the girls were pleasantly surprised to see an beautiful garden not unlike the Cephiro they first knew, with bright sunlight and a wide expense of greenery.

The girls took into the idyllic scenery and was greatly impressed by what the people's will could achieve.

The silvery twinkling music of a harp caught the knights attention to an attractive young couple sitting there; a ruggedly handsome, dignified young man with long, slightly wavy dark blue hair was reading and a very pretty young lady with long straight dark purple hair with straight bangs and ornate pins in her hair was playing a harp, chain mail overlaid their clothing. She was clad in a fine, calf length dress of the colour of bluebells accentuated by a wide belt and embroidered trims, he was clad in a long dark grey clerical robe.

The couple glanced indulgently at some children in the garden, two boys were running about laughing and a group of girls were making flower wreaths , Mira was among them.

Mira turned and spotted Hikaru.

" Hello, Miss Hikaru!" Then the chattering children immediately flocked around the 3 lovely girls, Umi and Fuu promptly introduced themselves.

Mira presented the girls with three flower wreaths they just made from the flowers in the garden, " I just made three flower wreaths for you Hikaru, and your friends Umi and Fuu, I remember they were there tooo! This time I could thank you properly."

"Thanks, they are beautiful!"

"Mira, why don't we say hello to the guy and girl over there?" Hikaru asked Mira, noticing the young couple who was left out.

Mira waved at the couple and called to them.

"Hey, Mr Amati, Miss Kendrah, why are you frozen there? Why not you come over to say hello to Hikaru, Umi and Fuu? Amati and Kendrah are very nice people, they always protect our village."

The knights saw the couple who looked so sanguine moments ago wore unreadable expressions on their faces, they nodded stiffly and came to the Knights, their bearing noble and sophisticated but something seemed not right.

Hikaru beamed thinking of the possibility of making new friends in Cephiro and greeted them enthusiastically, however, the couple appeared much less than enthusiatic to meet them.

The girl smiled at the Knights winsomely, yet the Knights noted her smile did not extend to her blue bell coloured eyes, "I am Kendrah, disciple of Clef, and the daughter of the mayor of their village, also a warrior. Lady Magic knights, how do you do?"

The man extended a hand to the knights, "Amati, disciple of Clef, warrior and priest of their village." His face was civil, his voice was very polite but bland, not betraying any emotions, for all his politeness, his sharp blue-gray eyes were frosty and even his mouth was curved in the right shape, his smile was strained, his body tense as though wary of them.

The knights shook Amati's hand, Amati gave them a slight bow and kept his distance.

Kendrah shook her head at the young priest and apologised graciously, with her winsome expression and her voice as sweet as the harp she played moments ago. " Amati is rather quiet and talks only when needed, so lady magic knights, plsease excuse his behavior." Although the girl sounded perfectly chipper and amiable, somehow the friendliness had a hint of forcedness to the Knights.

"Disciples of Clef?" The girls looked at each other and the statement rang a bell to the girls. That would explain the forced friendliness in the girl and the outright frostiness in the man.

Umi saw the sadness and guilt evident in Hikaru's face and put her arm around Hikaru's shoulder. Fuu decided to break the awkwardness and tension and save any confrontation for later, maybe get a way to talk to the couple in private.

"You are Mira, are you?" Fuu enquired. Then Mira confirmed her identity and prompted her friends to introduce themselves to the knights.

A brown haired boy introducted himself as Odyssey , a blue haired boy Romeo, a girl with an Alice band in her hair Portia , an older girl with plaits Aurora, her sleeping baby brother Aston, a blue haired girl with two short pigtails Serena.

" Children, why don't I sing a song? Although the question was addressed to the children, Fuu wanted to sing a song because Hikaru always liked her singing.

"Fuu is singing a song! We like songs, of course! Kendrah, why not you accompany Fuu with your harp?" asked the children who were oblivious to the tension between the older boy and girls.

Kendrah hesitated but nodded nonetheless.

"The kind girl wants to sing for you and I love songs too so, " then Kendrah clapped her hands and addressed the Knights brightly, " Nice to have met you girls, lets find a comfortable spot to sit down for our duet. "

The group found themselves sitting comfortable on the grass, but Amati kept his distance with a tense and alert expression on his face, as if he was a guard on the lookout of some enemy.

Kendrah stroke her harp and Fuu sung a favorite song of hers.

The children were obviously impressed with Fuu's captivating voice and applauded the blonde heartily. " Bravo! Bravo!"

"Fuu, I really love your singing!" Hikaru was cheerful again. Umi also offered Fuu her praises.

" You compliment me, Miss Hikaru, Miss Umi." beamed the Knight of Wind.

"Fuu, you can sing as good as Princess Emeraude!"

Upon that statement Kendrah covered her mouth, Amati stopped looking out for whatever he wanted to look out and looked at the children as they chimed in " Yes, yes, Princess Emeraude's singing was all wonderful!"

Serena, the blue haired girl stated, " She was the most beautiful girl in Cephiro."

Aurora exclaimed, " When Princess Emeraude was here, Cephiro was beautiful, as beautiful as the Princess herself.

Hikaru responded, " Yes I know." recalling the idyllic Cephiro she saw, would this be restored? And without sacrificing someone?

Odyssey and Romeo exchanged glances and said "If a new Pillar comes, the land will be beautiful again and we will not see the scary monsters anymore!"

The Knights couldn't help feeling frustrated hearing this and Hikaru heard the voice in her head again.

_Hikaru, look, what a mess you made? how will you get undo all this? They will only want a pillar to save them, stop wasting your time on these weaklings! What is the point of protecting them? Just let them walk their path of destruction and save yourself from frustration!_

Hikaru heard the voice in her mind again, she kept her head high, her upper lip stiff trying to channel her mind again to her resolution.

Amati's lips quivered as if he wanted to say something finally, but Mira seized the chance to speak.

" Mates, Lantis, the nice man who rescued us, said Flowers will bloom without a Pillar!"

" Mira, you are right." the Knights couldn't help noticing when Amati was addressing the children, he had a tender and gentle expression on his face, a warmer side that he did not show when he greeted the knights.

"My friends, it is not good for your country if you all rely on a new Pillar coming to save the world. You shall all believe that, without a Pillar, Cephiro will still rise again from its ruins, like the immortal bird you read in stories, the Phoenix, it rises from its ashes on its own, and it rises more beautiful and strong then before. Cephiro is a land of will, you could all help upholding the country together instead of waiting for a new Pillar. You must all believe or else your fears will worsen everything."

The knights were amazed to hear another Cephiran sharing their views.

"Amati, we know you are very nice to us, you are clever and know so many things, you taught us lots, you saved us from monsters countless times, you helped evacuate the everyone to the Castle but sometimes, you are just as crazy as Lord Zagato, your leader, he also told us we could all uphold the country ourselves, with our own wills, and not just the Pillar alone our parents all say he must be drunk or he went nuts" responded Odyssey.

The knights looked at each other when they heard Odyssey's statement. Hikaru wanted to step in to defend the late High Priest but someone else did it for her.

"Odyssey, you could say anything you want, but please don't insult Lord Zagato, you know he is our friend, and do you want anyone to insult your best friend Romeo? How would you feel if I call your friend Romeo names? " Kendrah admonished sternly but gently. " Children, Amati is right, Zagato was right."

Kendrah stroke her harp again, " Listen to all these strings, a tune could only be produced by all these strings, yes some are long, some a short and one string is the longest." Kendra plucked the longest string and a monotonous sound came forth "but if I only harp on one string, how boring it would be?"

Odyssey mumbled an apology.

The children looked at Kendrah, not understanding her analogy.

"Miss Kendrah, the monsters are so scary, we cannot fight them, we don't have powers like you!" said Serena. " The land is breaking itself up in pieces, it..it is not possible even if we believe! We need a Pillar to come and save the land, Cephiro isn't a harp you could fix just by replacing a broken string! We have no power to uphold the land ! Only a Pillar can!"

" Lord Zagato...We heard about him...could you tell us what he was like?" Hikaru asked as soon as she heard Zagato' name being mentioned, hoping to find out what part the late High Priest played in Cephro.

Amati and Kendrah exchanged glances hearing the Fire Knight' s question. Amati turned his face away again, but not before giving an accusing glare to the Knights (while the knights were not looking). Kendrah elbowed him to remind him to keep up with his mask of politeness.

" Lord Zagato might be crazy, but he was actually a nice man. He was the most learned man in Cephiro, excluding Master Mage Clef. JHe knew everything, because he was the High Priest. He was always devoted to taking care of our needs and let Princes Emeraude knew what to wish for, he knew so many stories and we all like him telling us the stories and everything he knew!

It was true he looked all serious and even scary, dressed in black robes as big as a tent with all the big armour, but when he smiled, he was all different, he had a very very kind smile, he has a good heart under that scary armour. He was actually a very gentle and caring guy. We could all trust him to let Princess Emeraude know what we needed. " replied the older girl Aurora.

"Lord Zagato was as good in playing the organ and piano as good as Princess Emeraude was good in singing! We heard him, he was superb!" Mira and the other children joined Aurora.

" Do you remember Emeraude's friend Alcyone, the very pretty lady with dark wavy hair who was with her all the time? , She was nearly as beautiful as Emeraude and she was so good with her ice tricks, she made all these pretty things from ice and she could even make big ice sculptures to amuse us when we asked her to！"

The children got absorbed in their chattering that they did not notice the Knights were mourning for the people they mentioned, the knights felt especially sad to hear they were also well loved by the match her!

_Now, now, Hikaru Shidou, you killed good people, people who everyone loved, good luck in finding out what you could do about this! For there is nothing you could do to erase the damage! Would you have the nerve to go and ask them how did they disappear from the face of Cephiro? They disappeared because of you! You! You are still the murderer of the brother of the man you love! You will not be loved!_

"Hikaru, you are looking very strange again, you are daydreaming sometimes." Umi and Fuu looked solicitously at the redhead.

Amati stood up abruptily and paced about, that tense, alert expression returned to his face, his eyes narrowed, as something that surely should not be there materialized, first a speck of darkness then...

"Kendrah! Look! That evil presence I sensed is here!" Amati pointed at a small dark pulsating sphere emitting omnious red lightning, Kendra gasped with wide eyed fear, but she regained her calm in a split second, a blade on a stick resembling a naginata appeared in her hands. But a hideous crimson monster already crept out of the hole!

A crozier appeared in Amati's hands.

"Lightning Flechettes!" bright darts that shone like lightning appeared out of Amati's crozier, countless darts exterminated the first monster, yet it was only a herald of more to come.

Kendrah yelled, "Dear, dear, I am angry, very angry, do you monsters know no one threatens my people and lives! Why do you keep coming? Ahhh!" her naginata was alight with bluebell coloured flames, a second one was exterminated with her flaming naginata.

Amati's lightning darts turned a third one into a smoldering mess, Kendra impaled a fourth and turned the monster into toast easily,

"I hate monsters!" Kendrah ranted to her lover. 'I want to roast them all!"

'Kendrah, you know how sometimes your temper is the very opposite of the way you look." Amati mocked his comely girlfriend with a slight smile while flinging more darts and roasted another monster.

'Says who?" Kendrah snapped back. " Do you think you really behave the way you look?" as the couple wiped the floor with more monsters.

Soon enough the commotion drew the attention of the children and Knights, the first thing that drew Hikaru's attention was the Kendrah's blue fames in all their mesmerizing beauty but the red head knew better than to watch these flames, her sword materialized immediately, so did the swords of the other two knights as Serena bursted into tears and the rest of the innocent children screamed.

Fuu chanted, " Winds of protection!" Mira and her friends were safely esconced in a wall of currents.

Amati and Kendrah saw Fuu's action and they saw all three girls running towards them to give them help, they looked puzzled at their gesture.

"Amati, Kendrah, let us join!" shouted the knights as they quickly got surrounded by monsters, given their frosty reception towards the girls, the knights were not surprised that the couple started fighting without asking them to join.

The couple nodded, obviously, whatever they thought about the knights had to be dropped at that moment.

Darts, naginata and swords all came to action, Amati noticed his lover shot glances at Hikaru every now and then, as if she was curious about the other fire warrior's abilities.

"Kendrah, you are not seeing the cute little redhead as a rival, aren't you?" Amati asked when he was back to back with Kendrah.

"She is certainly worthy." remarked Kendrah, " and so are her friends, but still..." Kendrah let her sentence drop to incinerate another monster.

'Still they killed our seniors. They killed my leader, Zagato!" Amati finished her sentence, in a restrained voice that showed only the slightest hint of anger as he flung his darts at another monsters who attempted to make a tasty dinner of the couple, having failed to reach the children.

"Amati, i know how you feel, they killed Alcyone who was protecting Princess Emeraude from them! But they were just innocent girls dragged into this cruel system!" pleaded Kendrah.

"Kendrah, i am trying to convince myself of that, like what you are doing." said Amati in between shooting the darts.

"The red head and her friends are no doubt powerful and I have a feeling their wills might match the late pillar's, and their hearts are certainly good, they meant well. " remarked Kendrah while stealing glances towards the girls.

Yet weapons proved to be no use to the source of the monsters.

The dark sphere got bigger and bigger as the children cried and screamed and the battling group got outnumbered in a matter of time.

Amati paused, his brows furrowed in concentration.

The monsters soon approached Fuu's stronghold of currents where the children were, even extending their claws towards them, and a cacophony of cries ensued. The Knights rushed to protect the children but then an incredible and even wonderful sight turned up in the nick of time in the form of backup.

"Creature summon!" A tall slim figure wearing a beret and green and white robes was standing there, two of Ascots's campanions vended off the evil monsters.

'Ascot!" Umi exclaimed in relief.

'Amati! Clef got your telepathic message and told us to come, I also brought-"

The metallic rattle of chains interuppted Ascot's introduction, the chains bound up and restrained another monster who was about extend its abominable claws towards the children.

A girl with a profusion of long glossy dark green ringlets was standing there, she wore a rose red dress overlaid by chain mail. The girl deftly flung another chain which ended with a razor sharp blade and finished the monster off.

"Diamond Blizzard!" another young man sent out a mini blizzard from a wand topped with a large blue round jewel, the garden was monster free for the moment.

"Elder brother, did you get hurt?" The green haired girl enquired, the knights were amazed to see the skilled wielder of chains was an angelic beauty of alabaster complexion, massive turquoise eyes that brimmed with pure innocence, she was like a fairy princess.

"No, not at all, Giovanna, how about you?" Amati smiled affectionately at his sister with a look that said "well done".

Hikaru looked on and couldn't help feeling gooey seeing the brother sister interaction, for that moment she saw herself in Tokyo again, with her elder brothers who always rooted for her.

"Ascot, thanks for your help" Kendrah turned to the regally handsome blond man, she paused, an odd expression flickered on her face, as though the blond man should not be there, "and for yours too, Zenvo." Kendrah smiled her winsome smile again before Zenvo could notice.

Zenvo grinned, his ice blue eyes gleamed playfully, Zenvo looked every inch an ice prince, with his shoulder length platinum blond hair, fair skin and ice blue and white clothing, his deportment was a perfect combination of strength and grace, a white swan made human.

Amati also gave Zenvo a confused look as if Zenvo was the last person he expected to turn up but said nothing.

"Ascot, Giovanna, Zenvo!' The children cheered seeing the warriors.

Zenvo waved at the kids and smiled his charming smile.

"No, not at all, by the way, the monster infestations are getting worse, they Lafarga, Prince Ferio and Caldina are really busy fighting them. So Ascot came here with us. " reported the ice prince.

The relief of the group was short lived and everyone's eyes turned to the chains in Giovanna's hands that were rattling.

"I sense evil..." Giovanna wore that same tense look her brother wore.

"Where?" asked Amati, Giovanna gazed at her chains, that answered the question for their wielder as they shot from her hands to bind up another monster. The girl flung the other chain that ends with the blade in a seamless movement to the monster.

The warriors were aghast to see the the omnious sphere appearing again, growing alarmingly quick in size and darkness spewing out more and more monsters.

The chilren all inadverdently screamed, cried and whimpered seeing the rampant monsters

"Is there any ends to this?" Umi and Fuu were back to back. "No matter how much we fought, there is no end to this infestation!"

"it looks like we are fighting the mighty Hydra in Greek myths? it seemed for one monster killed two more would turn up." Fuu remarked.

"Oh no! the monsters are getting harder and harder to fight!" Kendrah realised the monters became more and more resilient, she had to work harder and harder to slash the monsters.

Ascot's companions were also noticing this, it was evident from their body languagge.

"Nooo!" An angelic voice screamed, the knights beheld in horror to hear the sound of something smashing, a monster broke free of Giovanna's restraining chain and then smashed the attacking one, turning both chains into scrap metal.

The lovely face contorted in horror and she was close to tears to see her prized weapons smashed.

"Dirty monster! How dare you do this to my best friend!' yelled Kendrah at the top of her lungs as she rushed to Giovanna's side.

'Icicle wall!" Zenvo's wand spewed out a great wall of icicles forming a perfect barrier that impaled the monsters who tried to reach the green haired beauty.

Ascot and the knights noticed, Amati was turning a blind eye to his distressed sister.

"Kendrah, Zenvo, leave her! She could fend for herself! I am not going to keep running to her side as if she is a baby!" Amati instructed sternly as Kendrah tried to rush to Giovanna's side.

What? Ascot and the Knights baulked at the priest who addressed his sister with affection moments ago was ironically not the one who was rushing to the newly defenceless girl.

Amati frowned seeing the monsters still intact despite numerous darts embedding in a monster's body, but his head was still high, his bearing confident. He held his crosier up high, a good shepherd watching over his flock.

" If I lose to you, I would not be worthy to be called a student of Teacher Clef, who is protecting this place with all his heart, Lightning Soar!" Bright flechettes flew out from the crosier and assembled themselves into an impressive, bird like shape, mesmerizingly beautiful and almost blindingly bright, it was like hundreds of lightning bolts assembling together, a hologram of a Phoenix was formed and took to the air vanquishing monster after monster.

Kendrah gave a last glance to her friend sadly and tore her eyes away from her.

" Monsters, don't you dare to crush my spirits!" The dark haired girl proved her will of iron, " I promised my teacher and also father to protect everyone! Teacher Clef was giving all he have to uphold this place, he is putting up with all the stress and pain a person could endure to protect us, this is the least I could do! I will not fail! " the flames on her naginata again burned strong and bright and again with another monster incinerated. "Monsters, begone! And this is for my friend Giovanna! This should teach you guys for destroying her weapons!"

'Same with me, Kendrah!" Zenvo's eyes lingered on the girl but he turned and join the fight. " We could protect the people, we will let Teacher Clef know the people are in safe hands so he would have less to worry about! We must save this land through love, faith and hope! I have faith, this land will be saved, I have faith, this land will become the land who everyone will join forces to uphold, the land my elder sister Alcyone and Lord Zagato gave up their lives to see!"

The knights exchanged distraught looks in hearing the statement.

"Alcyone also had a brother?"

"Avalanche execution!" Zenvo conjured an avalanche with his wand and indeed buried monsters in an avalanche.

They surely are determined, thought Hikaru. They are so noble and so strong, so looked up to...

_Not a mess like you, right? They were angry with you, you saw that. Do you think you would win their trust？ Even you have a sword in your hand, you are just as good as that defenceless girl, the flower that would soon be trodden on!_

The voice sounded in Hikaru's head again.

" If there is a Pillar, we would not need to see these monsters!" The children lamented inside the stronghold. Serena bursted into tears.

" Monsters, fear, fear produces monsters, yes! Their fear is strengthening the monsters! So that means we are addressing the symptoms and not the cause!" exclaimed the logical Fuu!

"Children, don't cry, don't be frightened!" pleaded Umi, who decided to put Fuu's theory to test. " You are my friends, I will protect you, I will not lose, just like Amati and Kendrah, they will not lose because they want to protect you all! Please! Trust us! It is not going to get any worse, why not try?"

Kendrah piped up, " Please trust us! Did Amati and I not fend monsters off the village countless times? Did we ever lose? We never lose because Amati and I love you all, I love my village, because I promised father I will protect everyone, when I have this thought, I will never fail! Because love will drive away all fear!"

"The Magic Knights saved my soul, they comforted me back when I was a lonely outcast, they accepted me unconditionally even I hurt them before. Now I will do my best to help them!" Ascot companions gained new strength as Ascot 's will strengthened.

Giovanna slowly turned her eyes to the crying child and wiped away a tear in her eye,

"Serena, I was just like you before, I cried all the time, even if it was a scratch, I used to rely on my brother to save me all the time. So many people told me that would be my fate, relying on my brother to save me, they told me I would have no power to fend for myself, I will always be the little girl that would only cry and whimper in the face of an enemy.

But Teacher Clef, my brother and my friends and my true love have a lot of faith in me and in return i love them and this world with all my heart. This drove me to become the warrior I became today.

I will not sit here and wait to be defended, I will not be slain by any monsters, I want to protect you all. Look, Serena, behold the power of belief! " Serena stopped crying and looked at the warriors expectantly.

Fuu sensed the air turned very still, a stifling stuffiness descended in the garden, as if a storm would soon happen.

Giovanna smiled again, her arm extended.

"Another wind warrior ?" thought Fuu with amazement.

'Empyrean whirlwinds!" powerful whirlwinds formed invisible chains to restrain and vanquished more monsters. The winds were so powerful that it actually destroyed the monsters like what a cyclone could do to a town. The winds even toppled a few trees.

Amati's lighting phoenix remained there in its steadfast brightness, a beacon for all those present.

"Even all the darkness in the world will not extinguish the light of even one candle. " resolved Amati. "No darkness shall put out the spark in my heart. For I believe Cephiro, the country i love shall not be annilated by fear!

"We will fight together to the last!" Ascot shouted to egg his companions on. " I want to save this land we love, and all the people we love." Ascot stole a longing glance to Umi, the sea nymph who he had a crush on.

If Amati and Kendrah and Zenvo and Giovanna and Ascot resolved not to lose, I would not lose either, thought the fire knight. If I don't have faith in myself, all would be finished! If i don't love myself, I cannot drive the darkness in my heart away!

Love, of course Now I know how to get rid of the monster in my heart！Hikaru remembered what Kendrah said.

" Flame arrow！Hikaru's flame magic glowed hotter and brighter than ever. Kendrah watched with a mixture of awe and affirmation, then the eyes of both fire warriors met and they smiled at each other.

Mira nodded at the fighters and put her arm around Serena. She had a brave look in her innocent little face.

"We must try!" The children looked at each other.

" Ladies and gentlemen, don't give up!"

"Go for it!" The children cheered the fighters on.

To the relief of everyone, the monsters were vanquished again one by one.

The dark sphere gradually shrunk and reduced to a wisp.

After ensuring the coast was all clear, Fuu withdrew her wind barrier, the children jubilantly skipped out of the barrier and hugged the warriors.

"Well done everyone!" Umi beamed at the children." The monsters got weaker when you become brave!"

" All the monsters are indeed a manifestation of the fear in our hearts." observed the blonde Wind Knight.

"Yes, we are fighting against our hearts all along." Hikaru stated, she have had her share in it, then Hikaru looked up as her shoulders were patted. Kendrah was smiling at her, this time, the smile reached her eyes.

"You and your friends are awesome, thank you for helping us We wouldn't know what we would have done without you." the dark haired beauty offered the knights her gratitude and she held the fire knight's hand and squeezed it briefly, a tide of warmth swept over Hikaru, all she could do was to smile back, words just failed her.

'Ascot, many thanks to you and your friends. They have helped us a lot." The priest also offered Ascot his gratitude.

"No...not at all." Ascot was more than pleased for the chance to help the civilians.

"You all did very well." Giovanna and Zenvo hugged the children, then Giovanna surveyed the trees she toppled by her whirlwind attack. "But I made a mess..."

"Children, you now know you must beware the nice ones, especially our little Giovanna. She is all cute and sweet like a princess, but it is certain she would blow you to low Cephiro orbit if you ever get on the wrong side of her, I am worried about that too so I have to be extra good to her all the time. Maybe one day you cannot see me again, it was because I drove her mad and she send me to low Cephiro orbit or even to Autozam or Fahren or Chizeta. " joked the handsome blond.

Giovanna stepped on Zenvo's foot, causing him to yelp, to the amusement of the kids.

"Haha, now i know I wouldn't get a chance to visit low Cephiro orbit if all I got is a stamp on the foot." the ice prince chuckled at the sight of the pouting girl.

"You really want to fly?" Giovanna made all attempts she could to be threatening, but no one was scared.

"Giovanna, never mind." Her elder brother came to her " I just know you can do it and you did not disappoint me. " The girl beamed with pride and nodded.

"By the way, here are the pieces of your chains, get Presea to fix them as soon as possible." Amati gave his sister the fragments of the chains. "We don't really want trees to fall over everytime you fight." Amati winked at his sister who pouted again.

"I just know you can do it." The knights heard it and this phrase was etched indelibly in their minds.

Fuu looked at the priest and remarked wistfully. " If only Princess Emeraude could do the same thing..."

The fire knight and the water knight saw Fuu's point and nodded.

Ascot clapped his hands, " I think it is getting late, should we walk our young friends home?"

Everyone agreed and started to make their way to the quarters where the civilians gathered. The Cephirans chatted gaily, but the knights shared a moment together.

The wind knight whispered to her friends, " I know the situation is very frustrating, but we must never give up, we mean, not only we must stick to our cause, we must never give up faith in the people. There wouldn't be any obstacles the three of us cannot overcome." The girls hugged each other before making they joined the group.

Umi's face was overwhelmed by sadness as guilt as she watched Zenvo walking away, she sincerely hoped for a chance to apologize, was Zenvo's cheerfulness and playfulness there only for the sake of the children? After all, he appeared way too radiant for someone who lost a sister.

"Umi, I know how you are feeling. I will be with you no matter what." This time, Hikaru found the chance to return the multitude of favors her loyal friend generously gave to her.

 


	11. It is not good to harp on one string (2)

**To all followers: I am terribly sorry for my long silence because of increasingly hectic work**

**But anyway, here is the new chapter! I would like thank my loyal friends ZeyMoonsea, Adiaskyfire and Ascella Star for their support and helpful opinions.**

Upon entering the living quarters the knights were greeted by a lady very dear to them.

" I am so glad you are safe! Little missies!"

" you are suffocating me! Caldina... " the petite fire knight gasped for breath under Caldina 's iron embrace. The other two knights couldn't help sharing a small giggle, it lightened the burden in their hearts a little.

Caldina turned to Ascot and gave him a hug which made him blush, "Welcome back my fine young man! "

"Caldina, I am glad you are alright! How are everyone doing? Weren't there monsters?" Hikaru exclaimed after recovering from the iron embrace.

"We just wiped the floor with them." Caldina tried to draw the knights attention to her other friends, with an emphasis on "We".

" Hey girls!" Caldina was joined by the knights beloved friends, Prince Ferio and Lafarga and Presea who beamed at the girls.

Amati gave a curt nod towards the knights. " Please excuse us while we take the children back." His face softened when he turned to his sister, transforming from a stern, brooding guy to caring brother. " Go and get your weapons fixed as Presea is here, ok?" He patted his sister fondly. Hikaru saw that and felt touched with the little heart- warming moments around her. The brother sister interactions reminded her she had three loving elder brothers, thinking of them immediately made Hikaru cheer up. On top of that, she has her friends to face whatever she would be in with her. she will be fine no matter what! Hikaru took a deep breath.

Mira gave Hikaru a hug, " Thank you for saving us!"

"We must tell our parents that you are good people!" The other kids took turns to hug the girls and they exchanged fond farewells. But will they be regarded as affectionately by all Cephirans? Umi darted a glance at Zenvo, who still hadn't met her eyes or even looked towards her direction, there was no telling if it was deliberate. An exuberant voice interrupted Umi's thoughts.

"Presea! " Hikaru ran into Presea 's arms.

The knights noticed a sword dangling by Presea's waist.

"You think i can't use the swords i made?" grinned the master smith while brandishing hers.

Ferio saw Zenvo and his face lit up. " Hi Mate! " The friends shared a fist bump and slapped each other's backs.

"How are the people? Ferio?" Zenvo enquired.

Ferio looked a little dispirited. " They are still scared, still moaning that why there isn't a new pillar. Their fear strengthened the monsters. Because of their fear, the monsters will never be wiped out. But even so, I will devote myself to protect this country Emeraude loved! " Ferio resumed his cheerful self. "Because i got Lafarga, Caldina, Ascot and you and others, I know i am not alone in this battle."

"I will fight with you!" Zenvo slapped Ferio's back again and Ferio slapped Zenvo's back in return.

The knights looked and pondered the friendship between the brothers of the late pillar and her attendent. Having heard Umi telling them the true story behind Zagato and Alcyone's rebellion, seeing the brothers of the late pillar and the her attendant being friends was somewhat comforting as it seemed the bond continued through their surviving siblings. However, Hikaru was somewhat disappointed that the brother of the late high priest was nowhere in sight, disappointed because how she hoped to see him again and she was also disappointed that the bond between the siblings of the deceased did not extend to Lantis, for he shouldn't have to bear everything alone!

"Lafarga, where is Lantis?" Hikaru asked.

"That very tall guy who dresses in all black armour. " Umi added.

" I have no idea." Lafarga shrugged. "He is always outside the castle since Autozam's invasion" Lafarga stated flatly, but he sounded like he was suppressing some disapproval in his voice.

Caldina mused, " Where in this crumbling land does the guy need to go?"

Lafarga looked at the girls and decided to admit the source of his disapproval. " I question his loyalties, he spent a long time in Autozam and returned just after Princess Emeraude died. Then he is nowhere to be seen when Autozam is invading us. But at least he did help a lot in evacuating the civilians, but we will never know what he thinks."

" No I am sure he is loyal to Cephiro!" Hikaru exclaimed. " He is actually a nice guy with a good heart! He helped the civilians!"

" Hikaru, you don't have to worry about this." Lafarga patted Hikaru on her head.

" Hey cutie pie! Chin up! What needs to be fixed?" Presea beamed at a dispirited Giovanna, who promptly showed the mastersmith the broken pieces of her chains.

" What? " it was Presea 's turn to be disconcerted, she turned pale to see a destroyed weapon. " Are the monsters that strong now?"

"Presea, you shouldn't need to worry, for that monster surely regretted destroying this " Zenvo grinned radiantly, making Presea blush a little.

"She some dangerous forbidden technique？" Presea wasted no time to mend the chains with her magic.

"You missed her performance."

"Done! "

Hikaru saw that and marvelled at Presea's incredible skills and she also felt happy for Giovanna who tried her newly fixed chains out.

"Presea, you are awesomel!" Hikaru noticed Presea's expression turning serious rather than pleased when she heard Hikaru's heartfelt compliment.

"Hikaru, Umi, Fuu remember, I can fix ordinary weapons easily, but for weapons of escudo, it will be a much harder process. It will require an extremely difficult ritual to fix, a ritual in which the Knight and the Smith will have to wager their lives... in fact difficult is an understatement to describe this ritual, you will have to fight with yourself will all the might of your willpower in order to restore your sword. " Presea addressed each girl in turn.

Hikary shuddered, for Presea just happened to describe her nightmares, there were countless times she was as good as having a broken sword and even now,was her sword restored to her completely?

Giovanna noticed the girls as Presea was telling them about escudo weapons.

" You are right, Presea is surely awesome, she can make and fix any weapons." A pair of pristine turquoise eyes turned towards the knights with a mixture of curiosity and admiration. The knights anticipated soon resentment and hostility would mar the unsullied visage. " You are Hikaru, right? You are too adorable! And oh, Umi, Fuu, I think you are all beautiful too! Umi, your hair is gorgeous and Fuu, you have beautiful eyes! Your outfits are fabulous!"

" Oh thanks..." it was what Hikaru and Umi heard themselves saying, while Fuu added something for good measure, " And you! You are very sweet and pretty and I think Miss Kendrah..." Fuu felt her throat was stuffed with cotton wool as she said this.

"Hey! You talked about Kendrah? She is beautiful and a real lady and a girl made of steel. She is really cool! " Giovanna chattered animatedly.

"I think your wind powers are cool too..." Fuu hoped to sound cordial and friendly but she felt there were wads and wads of cotton wool thrust down her throat as she said that...

Presea looked at Giovanna anxiously and then the knights, who exchanged nervous glances with her.

"Giovanna! Do you not know who they are? They killed Alcyone, Zagato and the Pillar! Even when Presea talked about escudo weapons, you still not realised? Then you are nearly starting a pleasant conversations with them? " Zenvo declared grimly, his hands constricted around his wand.

Umi recognised the wand was nearly an exact replica of Alcyone's, except for the colour of the jewel.

The wind knight and the fire knight instinctively moved in front of the water knight. Knowing they were in for something which unpleasant would be an understatement to describe. Why were they in the company of the brother of one of those who perished under their swords？

Zenvo's expression made him a veritable personification of ice, no, the North Pole at its harshest. He was still charming but the sanguine disposition disappeared. Beauty and power exuded from him, he was like a majestic swan in attack mode, both graceful and menacing. One look from the piercing ice blue eyes could make the knights feel chills down their spines.

Before everyone could react, a barrage of icicles shot out from the wand, everyone including the knights stood fixed to the spot dazed when that abrupt attack took place, even as the icicles disintegrated themselves into crushed ice and fell to the the ground when they were inches away from the knights. It happened in a flash.

" Are you hurt?" After the last bits of ice settled on the ground. The unscathed knights immediately recovered from their state of shock and checked on each other and were grateful that the ice attack was stopped in time.

Giovanna recoiled from the girls who she just chattered gaily moments ago, her face crumbled in a mixture of grief and resentment, tears formed in the rim of her eyes " What? No...you! You...killed Alcyone, you killed Zagato!" her trembling hands flew to her face and she looked like she was about to run off and break down in bouts of sobs. But she took a deep breath, blinked hard and went to Zenvo instead and hugged him.

Zenvo was petrified with abject horror and contrition, he sank to his knees, dropped his wand, looked down at his hands, his face had " Oh no, what had I done!" written all over it.

Ferio walked up to Zenvo calmly and placed an arm on Zenvo's shoulder, " I can understand you are the one who got to be with Alcyone till the last, until the Pillar decided to fulfill the legend. So you are the one who was hit the hardest when they died. If I was you I might have done the same thing and I wouldn't know if I would hold back the last minute. So I don't blame you because I wasn't in your shoes. And you have done so much for us, you smiled through your grief to lift everyone's spirits. You were the one who searched for me during the chaos. You always had my back after my sister passed away so that i know I am not alone in the world. You worked day and night to protect the civilians and you and your friends channeled all your willpower to maintain the castle. You handled everything really well and please don't be so hard on yourself. "

Ferio gave Fuu an apologetic glance, Fuu nodded back and so did the other knights to show their understanding.

" These people help Clef to maintain the castle! " Umi whispered to her friends, " Now we get to meet them!"

Zenvo looked up at his friend incredulously, " But I... I ...tried to attack the girl..." Zenvo paused. " I mean the girls you regard as close friends!"

Ferio looked deeply at Zenvo in his eyes, " You are my friend too and I will not think less of you, no matter what. Remember, Zenvo, I am in the same boat as you, don't even think such nonsense as you are not good enough to be my friend or something, for I will be mad at you!"

"Thanks Ferio. " Zenvo mustered a weak smile.

"Aww, you are welcome, mate!"

Giovanna said nothing, but she hugged Zenvo more tightly.

Lafarga coughed. "Err... Zenvo, Giovanna, perhaps you guys might want a little chat with the knights? By the way, Zenvo, thanks for holding back."

" Oh...yes...I think I shall." Zenvo collected himself but his face was full of contrition and grief and he was fighting to keep a stiff upper lip. When Hikaru met those eyes, she wanted to cry. These eyes showed Zenvo was an ice prince only on the outside. He was the younger brother hit the hardest. The sorrow she saw on Lantis was no match to what Zenvo was at that moment. She thought Lantis was already devastated, then there was Zenvo, he looked like he would never truly be happy again. Their hunches about him being too radiant was right!

She mentioned to Lantis when she first get to talk to him by the fountain would happen if her own brothers got killed. Zenvo would be what she was like if she lost her brothers.

"Zenvo! What happened?" Amati was back with Kendrah. Amati raised his brows looking at the crushed ice on the ground.

"Hey, Amati, it is good you are back!" Ferio waved.

Kendrah glanced at the crushed ice on the ground with disbelief and understood what went on. " We have just been gone for a few minutes and you caused a commotion!"

" Kendrah! Elder brother! Please don't blame Zenvo! He was too upset!" Giovanna looked up.

"Giovanna, we won't." assured Amati. "Can't blame him..." Amati gave a forbidding look towards the knights while he stood by Zenvo.

Giovanna looked alarmed and her glance darted to her brother and friends and to the knights, then to everyone's astonishment, she dashed in front of the knights with her arms outstretched.

" Elder brother! Kendrah! You won't hurt these nice girls, will you? They didn't know what was going on when it all happened!"

" Aww...we won't. " Kendrah gently nudged Giovanna to relax from her defensive pose. She had a melancholic expression on her face. "If Zenvo wouldn't hurt the girls, i wouldn't hurt the girls, Amati won't. The point is, we have no reason to hurt them."

" Of course we won't hurt them, it would be an insult to the memory of Zagato and Alcyone. Who were good people who caught in unfortunate circumstances." Spoke Amati. " If we hurt the knights, what will they think of Zagato and Alcyone?"

"But so are these girls!" Giovanna contested, her turquoise orbs glistened with tears. Kendrah nodded and went to the knights: She gently took Hikaru 's hand in hers.

" We all know that! Lady Magic Knights. We all understand you didn't know anything when you fulfilled the legends. But is still not easy to get over our losses. And after they are gone, we lost 3 people very dear to us. So that's why we couldn't help being upset."

Giovanna cast the girls with a look of relief, however, a hint of resentment still lingered on her face.

"Maybe you want a chat with the knights?" Lafarga suggested. " We should be alright here. I assure you, they are wonderful people once you get to know them."

"Thanks Lafarga.." Amati accepted the offer, with his face austere and his voice emotionless. "We are really interested in finding that out. Let's go to somewhere private." Amati motioned to everyone to join him while he wielded his crozier. A light emitted from the staff and encompassed them in a luminous orb.

" The fountain!" Hikaru was surprised to find herself in the spot where she poured her heart out to the magic swordsman.

To be continued...

"


End file.
